


DESTINO FATAL

by Alfariel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Fate & Destiny, Fights, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Tragic Romance, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfariel/pseuds/Alfariel
Summary: Bueno, este es un trabajo que empecé hace un chorro, y se lo debo a todas las personas que me leyeron en Fanfic.EsSi eres una de esas tantas y hermosas personas que me dieron todo su apoyo allá y me encontraste aquí de pura casualidad :D esto es para ustedes. Fanfic.Es no me dejó recuperar mi contraseña y no pude terminar este fic allá. Peeeero, no puedo y no voy a dejar esta historia sin terminar, tengo unos cuantos capítulos extras, sólo voy a revisándolos poco a poco para poder subirlos sin los horrores ortográficos de mi antiguo yo escritor.Mi nombre allá era Last Angel. Y si eres lector nuevo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás si comienzas a leer esta historia. Y por favor disculpen faltas graves en los primeros capítulos, no quiero cambiarlos en honor también a mi antiguo yo, prometo que la historia va ganando peso y una mejor narrativa conforme avanza, esto lo empecé a los 14 años, y creo que ustedes mismos podrán notar el crecimiento de mi persona como alguien que ama escribir desde pequeña.Sin más preambulos, aquí voy.





	1. UN DÍA CONFUSO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todas las personas de Fanfic.es que me apoyaron por tantos años.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Todas+las+personas+de+Fanfic.es+que+me+apoyaron+por+tantos+a%C3%B1os.).



> Bueno, este es un trabajo que empecé hace un chorro, y se lo debo a todas las personas que me leyeron en Fanfic.Es  
> Si eres una de esas tantas y hermosas personas que me dieron todo su apoyo allá y me encontraste aquí de pura casualidad :D esto es para ustedes. Fanfic.Es no me dejó recuperar mi contraseña y no pude terminar este fic allá. Peeeero, no puedo y no voy a dejar esta historia sin terminar, tengo unos cuantos capítulos extras, sólo voy a revisándolos poco a poco para poder subirlos sin los horrores ortográficos de mi antiguo yo escritor.  
> Mi nombre allá era Last Angel. Y si eres lector nuevo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás si comienzas a leer esta historia. Y por favor disculpen faltas graves en los primeros capítulos, no quiero cambiarlos en honor también a mi antiguo yo, prometo que la historia va ganando peso y una mejor narrativa conforme avanza, esto lo empecé a los 14 años, y creo que ustedes mismos podrán notar el crecimiento de mi persona como alguien que ama escribir desde pequeña.  
> Sin más preambulos, aquí voy.

La silueta de una joven se apreciaba en la noche oscura, corría desesperadamente hacía un destino olvidado. Estaba bañada en sudor, su respiración agitada iba al ritmo con sus pasos apresurados, sus cabellos eran color aguamarina, corto a la altura de los hombros, estaba vestida con una pequeña falda tableada, un poco más oscura que su cabello, llevaba un traje de marinero. El tacón de sus zapatos se enterraba en la tierra, y se oía el crujir del pasto bajo sus pies, apretaba sus puños en desesperación y sus ojos azules mostraban terror. Corría esquivando árboles y arbustos sin tener claro hacía donde iba, la luz de la luna no lograba traspasar el espeso follaje. Casi no podía ver nada, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Su voz y sus pensamientos hablaban como si fueran dos personas diferentes, incluso de pronto, parecía como si esa segunda persona, el pensamiento, le narrara lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que llegaría pronto, que tenía que detenerlo. Sabía que pensaba algo como "No tengo tiempo, debo llegar" pero esta frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, a veces, ni si quiera la completaba cuando ya comenzaba a pensarla nuevamente. Estaba exhausta. ¿Que llevaba puesto? Unos tacones, eso creía ella. Los pies le dolían, pero no quería dejar de correr, no _debía_ dejar de correr.

Comenzó a ver el final de la arboleda y parecía cada vez más lejano, la desesperación iba en aumento, junto con el sonido de un reloj que resonaba en todo el lugar, cada tic tac marcaba el dolor en su pecho, la ansiedad retumbaba y golpeaba su corazón sin misericordia, provocando un ahogo temporal, para luego tomar una nueva bocanada de aire como si fuera la primera en su vida.

— No, no voy corriendo en sentido contrario — se respondió a una pregunta inexistente.

Por fin parecía acercarse al final, ¿Que debía decir?, ¿Debía decir algo en verdad?

— No lo recuerdo.

Tal vez llegando lo recordaría... quizá.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡DETENTE!.

Claro, eso era lo que debía decir, y lo dijo justo a tiempo, antes de ver cómo era muerta una persona por el filo de una espada.

— ¿Detenerse? ¿De qué? — sonaba la segunda voz. Su voz.

— Mató a esa persona, de eso debe detenerse.

No lo supo en verdad, solo lo creía. Parpadeó casi por instinto, y sin haber movido un músculo, al abrir los ojos estaba enfrente de la escena, hincada sujetando a esa persona que acababa de morir.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la chica de cabello aguamarina

— _¿No lo sabes?_ — le contestó el pensamiento aunque era como si se escuchara a sí misma.

— No... No lo sé.

— _Sí lo sabes._

— Mentira.

Intentó bajar la mirada, pero su visión se perdía en miles de imágenes que no deberían estar en ese lugar, en esa escena. Sabía que tenía en sus manos un cuerpo, sin vida

— _¿Quién es entonces?_

— Ya dije que no lo sé.

— _Mira entonces._

— Pero sí lo sé, la persona que sujeto es... 

 

— ¡MICHIRU!, Michiru despierta —se escuchó una voz.

— ¿Haruka?, ¿Qué pasa? — Michiru abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba muy asustada.

— Estabas sudando y muy agitada, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — preguntó Haruka preocupada.

— No lo sé, no recuerdo qué estaba soñando. Tengo la vaga idea de un bosque o algo así, no lo sé — dijo Michiru preocupada — pero sé que era importante — frunció el ceño.

— Pero ya pasó, ya despertaste — dijo Haruka mientras le sobaba la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— ¿Qué hora es? — acababa de entrar en sí misma, ya había despertado del todo.

— Son las 9:47 de la mañana — Contestó Haruka.

— ¿Y Hotaru?

— Se fue hace rato. Como al principio te vi muy a gusto no te quise despertar, de haber sabido que tendrías esa pesadilla mejor lo hubiera hecho — dijo Haruka con una voz suave y acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, algo exaltada pero bien — dijo Michiru sintiéndose ciertamente agitada. — Es sólo un sueño, para eso son las pesadillas, para no hacerte dormir — le sonrió a Haruka

— Sí claro, o para soñar que te quieren vestir como la más hermosa princesa del mundo y que con esto vas a salvar la raza humana  — Haruka dio una mirada de fastidio dirigiéndola al techo.

— ¿Cuándo haz soñado eso? — la expresión de su compañera era una combinación entre preocupación, sorpresa y unas reprimidas ganas de soltar una carcajada.

— No preguntes — su mirada estaba cargada con cierto fastidio y un claro deseo por matar a alguien aparentemente inexistente — Mejor ¿quieres desayunar?

— Claro — ella sonrió tan dulcemente como podía, la risa le permitía hacer una mueca extraña, pero en verdad no quería reírse — Solo dime, ¿El vestido era con mariposas, flores y grandes y hermosos moños?

— No, de hecho era rosa, con muchos adornos de cristal y en la espalda tenia... ¡OYE! — Haruka la miró enojada, y esta vez Michiru no reprimió la carcajada.

— Ya perdón, perdón — dijo agarrando aire — ya en serio,  ¿Quién llevó a Hotaru al Colegio? — esto la hizo olvidar un poco el tema y poder tomar compostura de nuevo.

— Fue Setsuna, dijo que tenía algo pendiente cerca de ahí por eso dijo que ella aprovecharía para llevarla — a Haruka no se le borraba la mirada retante.

— Ah, de acuerdo. Ya, no me veas así, ya te pedí disculpas.

Haruka dio un gran suspiro e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Que se le apetece desayunar madame? — Dijo con un tono muy cortés y dulce mientras le extendía la mano a su compañera que aún estaba en la cama. La cual Michiru tomó, se levantó y se dirigieron juntas a desayunar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En el instituto para señoritas SA había una gran conmoción. Llegaría una alumna nueva, e iría directo al salón de Rei Hino, la hermosa Scout de cabello largo y negro.

— ¿Puedes creer que a mitad del año entre una nueva estudiante a este colegio? — dijo Rei dirigiéndose a una amiga.

— Pues yo no sé, a ver qué tanta capacidad de estudio tiene, a lo mejor y ni vale la pena que esté aquí

— ¿Capacidad de estudio? ¿Quién además de ti pensaría en decir algo así? — dijo Rei  sorprendida mirando con un dejo de confusión a su amiga.

 La chica con la que estaba platicando Rei era bastante delgada, usaba lentes pequeños pero muy acorde a ella, llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, el color de sus ojos era marrón, y tenía una boca menuda, que adornaba con dos labios muy delgados, y como toque final, una nariz pequeña y respingada.

— ¿No puedo? A mí me interesa mucho la capacidad mental de ese alguien, así sabré que podré tener una conversación decente con la persona que conozca — Rei sabía que a pesar de ser tan prepotente en ocasiones, soberbia en otras y definitivamente muy egocéntrica, era una buena chica.

— Supongo que en cierta forma tienes razón — la chica de ojos violeta dibujo una sonrisa de confusión.

— No, no supongas, tengo razón — enfatizó en el "tengo" como si fuera algo que no debía dudarse.

— Mira ya va a entrar la hermana, guarda silencio — dijo Rei en voz baja.

Una mujer con atavíos de monja entró y detrás suyo la nueva estudiante.

—Ella es una estudiante de intercambio, estará con nosotros unos meses, denle una grata bienvenida — dijo la hermana.

— Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Hayashi Kasumi, pueden decirme Kasumi si gustan, tengo 17 años — hizo una leve reverencia — por favor cuiden de mí — subió la cabeza y sonrió.

La joven tenía cabello negro y quebrado, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, unos ojos del mismo color, y piel blanca.

— Mire, a un lado de la Señorita Hino hay un lugar vacío, puede sentarse ahí — dijo la hermana apuntando el pupitre vació.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Kasumi inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar.

— Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Rei Hino — dijo presentándose con una dulce sonrisa.

Ya en su asiento Kasumi tenía la cabeza abajo, buscaba algo con que escribir, al hablarle Rei subió la cabeza y solo la miró  y de nuevo volteo hacia abajo sin decir nada.

— ¿Sabías que cuando alguien te habla tú debes contestar? — dijo Rei un poco enojada.

—Yo no hablo con personas tan insignificantes como tú — dijo Kasumi con un tono muy serio.

— ¿¡Insignificante!? — grito Rei.

— Señorita Hino, ¿Le pasa algo? — Dijo la hermana.

— ¿Eh? no...no... lo siento hermana — Rei miró a su amiga, buscando una cómplice en su enojo. A lo que la amiga solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Para Rei eso era un "no me agrada"

Habían pasado ya varias horas. Y ahora habían salido al descanso, con más calma, Rei intentó acercarse a Kasumi, que estaba sentada en una pequeña banca debajo de un frondoso árbol.

— Disculpa — dijo Rei un poco molesta.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres? — giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver a Rei.

— Yo solo quería saludarte, pero creo que con ese carácter nadie se te va a acercar — al parecer Rei iba con intenciones de comenzar una pelea, no de calmarla.

— No me importa — dijo esto mientras se levantaba de su asiento — no vengo aquí a hacer amigos, vine a buscar a una persona

— ¿A una persona? — pregunto Rei.

— Sí, los demás no me importan.

— Eres bastante rara ¿sabías? — el enojo de Rei se había apaciguado un poco, ya que hablar con Kasumi era intentar dialogar con una mula encaprichada.

Kasumi rio.

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo más raro todavía? — ésta se levantó y colocó su rostro frente al de Rei — aquí es donde yo, la alumna nueva, te dice algo para sacarte de tu postura, algo inentendible pero cierto, como por ejemplo… debo encontrar a esa persona, porque si no... la humanidad tendrá que… morir — dijo esta última palabra en voz baja, apenas audible para Rei, pero en un tono que no demostraba juego, ni siquiera sobre actuación, era un deseo de muerte puro y sincero. Caminó a un lado de Rei y se retiró caminando a espaldas de ésta, mientras cuidadosamente buscaba el momento perfecto para soltar la palabra final.

— ¿¡Cómo!? — Rei volteó hacia Kasumi, temiendo por el peso sentimental con que iba cargada la palabra “morir”, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Kasumi ya no estaba.

 Se quedó sola bajo el árbol mientras un fuerte viento movía sus cabellos, con el corazón encogido en preocupación, no pudo hacer más que mirar al firmamento intentando calmarse.

Iba a llover, y el aroma a fresco le traía un recuerdo inexistente, al menos así lo sentía, como un dejavú que aún no acontece. ¿Debía tener cuidado del futuro o del pasado?, no sabía con certeza la respuesta, pero lo que sí sabía es que iba a tener un ojo encima de Kasumi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Las coincidencias eran un toque en la vida de las Sailor Scouts que siempre las mantuvo ocupadas, y ahora, una nueva se hacía visible, ya que en el salón de Serena entraría también un chico nuevo.

— Muy bien clase, el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, denle la bienvenida a Kaminari Naoki — apuntó la mano a la puerta para que el chico entrara — pasa.

Al marco de la puerta del salón se encontraba parado un chico de cabello castaño anaranjado, lo suficientemente largo como para rozarle los hombros,  de ojos verdes y el dulce color de un caramelo de leche en la piel.

— Hola buenos días, mucho gusto, yo soy Kaminari Naoki, pero, pueden llamarme Nao si quieren — una calidez repentina embargó al salón, la sonrisa de Naoki era dulce y apacible.

Unos pasos veloces se escucharon resonar por el pasillo de la escuela, de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, detrás venían dos chicas de cabello rubio, casi al borde del ahogamiento. Una de ellas venía con el cabello sujeto por un moño rojo, y la otra lo lucía en dos coletas, la cual, entre prisas y traspiés, había aterrizado sobre Naoki.

— Ay, eso me dolió... ¿eh? — dijo Usagi sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba encima de un chico que no conocía, aunque lo que realmente debería importarle es haber aterrizado sobre “un chico”— ¡Discúlpame! no fue mi intención caerte encima, lo siento.

El chico rio un poco  y le dijo

— No te preocupes, con personas como tú siempre son buenas las primeras impresiones, y más si son en el piso.

El salón rio

— ¡Tsukino y Aino! — Gritó la profesora — otra vez llegando tarde, les encargaré el doble de tarea por este escándalo.

— Sí maestra — contestaron al unísono las dos chicas.

— Usagi y Minako llegando tarde otra vez — dijo Ami una dulce joven de cabello azul y corto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— Pues sí, qué le vamos a hacer, pero de hecho Minako llega tarde porque quiere, ella se levanta temprano pero se queda a ver la televisión — dijo Seiya, un chico de cabello negro largo y atado en una coleta,  apoyado en el respaldo de su silla con los brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿Ella te lo dijo Seiya? — preguntó Ami

— A mí no, lo dijo en general, lo que pasa es que no escuchaste ¿Verdad Makoto?

— Sí Ami, es que tú estabas leyendo ese libro raro, por eso no nos pusiste atención — contestó Makoto en un tono que parecía estarla regañando. Esta chica de cabello color café lucía un coleta, y tenía ojos verdes.

— Lo siento — contestó Ami agachando la cabeza y la mirada.

— ¿De qué te disculpas? — Se escuchó una voz de un chico detrás de ella — ya quisieran ellas poder estudiar lo que tú y sacar esas calificaciones.

— Gracias Taiki — Ami volteó hacía atrás, donde se encontraba el chico de cabello café que también llevaba una coleta hacia abajo pero al contrario del otro chico no llevaba fleco.

Atrás de Makoto se escuchó la voz de Naoki.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — dijo sonriendo amablemente

— ¿Eh? — Makoto volteó a mirarlo, su rostro gentil le inundó el corazón con un sentimiento cálido — ¡Claro! adelante

— Gracias.

Al verlo Makoto sintió como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y hacía latir su corazón de una forma muy extraña, no era el sentimiento de amor, si no de emoción, como reencontrar un viejo amigo.

Usagi y Minako se sentaron tristes y desganadas por haber sido regañadas. Ninguna de las dos pudo dirigirle la palabra al chico nuevo, porque la profesora las tenía en la mira.

Al finalizar las primeras horas de clases y llegar el receso, Usagi espero a que Kaminari saliera del salón, y al parecer fue el último en hacerlo. Ella se disculpó con los demás, diciendo que los alcanzaría en un momento, que se adelantaran.

— Oye disculpa — le dijo Usagi intentando detenerlo.

Naoki volteó.

— Ah, sí, perdona Kaminari, pero, quería decirte que lo siento, por haber chocado contigo esta mañana — dijo Usagi muy apenada pero con su característica sonrisa — sé que es la 5ta vez que te pido disculpas, pero quería hacerlo en verdad, de frente — ella estaba un poco sonrojada. Levantó la mano y se sobó la cabeza con una sonrisa  de pena — a veces soy un poco torpe

— ¡Ah! no te preocupes, está bien. Cuando se llega tarde no importa a quien tengas que tumbar, arañar o golpear por llegar a tiempo — le dijo él con una pequeña risa.

Usagi rió, se sentía aliviada de que el chico nuevo fuera tan amable

— La verdad es que siempre llego tarde y siempre me estoy resbalando por los pasillos antes de llegar a mi salón. Por más que me esfuerzo no logro llegar a tiempo.

— Te entiendo, la cama es una buena compañera, y parece que te aprecia más cuando debes levantarte temprano.

— Si — Usagi rió estrepitosamente, una risa cargada incluso con un poco de nerviosismo — a mí me quiere mucho.

Entonces los dos rieron

— Tu nombre es Tsukino ¿Cierto?

— Si, Usagi Tsukino.

— Bueno señorita Tsukino, la veo luego.

— No, no, dime Usagi, si vamos a ser amigos llámame Usagi.

— Bueno, si vamos a ser amigos dime Nao o Naoki, Usagi.

— De acuerdo, te llamaré Naoki, me agrada ese nombre.

— Bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio entonces ella volvió a hablar.

— Bueno, mis amigos me están esperando, ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

— No, estoy bien, quiero dar una vuelta por la escuela yo solo, gracias.

— De acuerdo, te veo al rato Naoki.

— Hasta luego Usagi.

Ella se terminó de despedir al otro lado del pasillo, agitando la mano efusivamente, para después correr en dirección a sus amigos.

Naoki la miró por un instante más antes de que desapareciera.

— Princesa Serenity, por esta nobleza y dulzura, es por lo que te mereces ese título completamente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michiru se encontraba en su cama, de pronto, un impulso la llevó a asomarse por la ventana. Frente a su casa se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Rei. La chica miraba con recelo la puerta de entrada de la casa, como si esperara a que saliera alguien.

— Disculpa, ¿Buscas a alguien? — dijo Michiru desde la ventana.

Ella volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba ésta.

— ¿Se encuentra Tenou Haruka? — dijo directamente.

— No, ella salió, ¿Para qué la necesitas? — Frunció el ceño.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja

— A quien necesito es a ti — sonrió.

No le agradaba nada la chica, le daba una sensación extraña, así que Michiru bajó a la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con ella. Cuando abrió la puerta principal  la joven ya no estaba.

Un viento frio recorrió el cuerpo de la joven violinista. Dio unos pasos fuera de su casa y la puerta se cerró, aguardó un minuto, intento alcanzar algún signo de vida, pero parecía como si nadie hubiera estado ahí jamás, ni si quiera ella misma. Se dirigió a la casa nuevamente. Al abrir la puerta toda la escena cambió, se encontraba de nuevo en esa escena trágica, dónde un pobre ser desdichado moría a manos de la otra mujer.  Pero había una diferencia, esta vez no corría, estaba justo en el lugar donde sostenía a quien había muerto, se estaba viendo a sí misma en el sueño anterior, mientras ella yacía parada, su otra “yo” sostenía el cuerpo sin vida.

— ¿Quién es? — se preguntó

— ¿Quién es la víctima de esta pesadilla?

Miró detenidamente el cuerpo. La visión seguía siendo borrosa. Intentó voltear a otro lado, miró a tres lados al mismo tiempo, como si lo viera todo y no viera nada. Entonces comenzó a escucharse esa voz en su interior

— ¿Es pasto no?

Era su propia voz, preguntándose a sí misma, y a la vez no lo era 

— No lo sé.

No lo era, estaba sobre una especie de piso de mármol, a mitad de un parque. Quiso ver quien había causado la muerte de esa pobre persona,  solo pudo ver el vestido morado que traía puesto, porque su cara era cubierta por sus largos cabellos a merced del viento frio.

— ¿Qué color es?

— Violeta.

— ¿Segura?

No, no estaba segura de nada de lo que veía, Michiru estaba confundida. Volvió a mirar

— Negro, es negro

— Si tú lo dices, entonces es negro, ¿Y por qué tu cabello es largo?

— ¿Largo?  

Lo miró, era cierto, le llegaba a la cadera.

Las dos voces comenzaban a escucharse en un eco de sonidos, cada pregunta resonaba y era como si se hubiera hecho tres veces, de la misma manera, Michiru respondía tres veces ayudada por el eco.

— Mi cabello siempre ha sido largo — se dijo.

— Mentira — la voz volvió a hablarle — ¿Por qué el cabello le cubre el rostro? no es tan largo como para cubrirle la cara así.

— Claro que es largo su cabello es... — ella volteó a ver a la chica, y lo notó, su cabello era corto, pero aún seguía negro — Yo creí haberlo visto largo

— No es largo, lo acabas de ver.

— Pero yo...

— ¿Por qué no la sueltas?

— ¿A quién?

— ¿Aún no sabes a quien tienes en tus manos?

— Tengo a... —  Michiru bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, se vio en su cama.

Se dio cuenta que jamás bajó, nunca vio a la chica, y claro que tampoco había caminado hasta su puerta... ¿O sí?, no estaba segura de nada y este nuevo sueño le dio vagos recuerdos del primero.

   — ¿Por qué veo esto? — Se preguntó — ¿Qué significa? ¿Quién es ella?, no lo entiendo. Tener el mismo sueño dos veces en un día, no es común. No es común.

La incertidumbre hacía presa de Michiru, por alguna razón que desconocía, sólo quería bajar, encontrar a las personas que habitaban esa casa junto con ella y olvidar, abrazarse de Haruka y mirar la televisión un rato con Hotaru, pero no se movió, el sentimiento de una catástrofe inminente la embargó, y sin poderse mover, continuó mirando hacia la nada a través de su ventana, preguntándose qué era real y qué no.

 

 

_Continuara..._


	2. A TRAVÉS DE LOS OJOS DE UN SUEÑO

El viento azotaba con fuerza, Haruka se encontraba parada en medio de un llano. La noche cubría el lugar, haciendo más oscuro el color del pasto a sus pies, y formaba tétrica la figura de los árboles lejanos que la rodeaban.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — el eco de su voz resonaba como si chocara contra paredes cerradas.

Todo parecía tan irreal. No sentía nada, ni frio ni calor. La única razón por la cual se percataba de que se estaba moviendo era porque podía verlo. No sentía el viento, ni tampoco el roce de su cabello contra cara.

Un rayo cayó a su espalda. Con él bajó un chico, con fuerza, aterrizando de un golpe e hincado con el mismo impacto que el rayo.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Haruka alarmada.

El chico caminó hacia ella.

Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, ambos podían apreciarse perfectamente, Haruka vio su cabello naranja, largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y ligeramente moreno.

La escrutaba con la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y más allá de la silueta de los árboles oscuros.

— ¿Quién soy?, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo, esto es nuestro sueño, sólo sé que bajé con el rayo. — El chico caminaba, pero los pies no hacían sombra en el pasto, y su peso no afectaba nada a su alrededor. Avanzaba más distancia de la que debería, cada paso lento y constante era como si fuera a una velocidad mayor a la que podía ir en verdad, el mundo se movía como si se viera a través de la ventana de un automóvil en movimiento.

— ¿Con el rayo? — dijo Haruka confundida, y continuando como si todas esas imágenes extrañas fueran acorde al lugar.

En un segundo él se encontró frente a ella. Todo era tan lógico, así debía ser, no podía existir otra manera, era el pensamiento oculto de ambos.

— Haruka — dijo el chico — Debería no decirte nada, pero si estoy aquí es por algo. Sujétate a la realidad en todo momento, no pierdas de vista el firmamento, y jamás te fíes del morado.

— ¿De qué me hablas?— preguntó Haruka.

— De la confianza, de eso te hablo, eso creo. Abraza el negro, huye del aguamarina y refúgiate en el rojo — el chico hablaba muy seriamente.

— No entiendo nada.

— Y no debes, si entendieras, el destino no tendría sentido. Pero si logras descifrar esto, o yo, entonces habrá una esperanza. O eso creo.

— Jamás te había visto en mi vida, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti, y en las cosas tan raras que dices? — Haruka intentaba retarlo, pero él no cedió.

— No debes confiar en mí.

— ¿¡Entonces!? – Haruka estaba harta, y a punto de soltar un golpe.

— No lo sé. Si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces confía en ti, pero sólo en ti – el chico hablaba tranquilo, y serio, mirando a Haruka a los ojos, ya que estaban casi del mismo tamaño, un poco más alto él.

Haruka miraba de un lado para otro, intentando buscar algo lógico en ese lugar, pero, ¿Cuándo salió de su casa?, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, era como si su vida hubiera comenzado en ese preciso momento.

— Haruka — le dijo el chico nuevamente.

Ella volteó  a él haciendo un sonido con la boca.

— Despierta.

_PIPI PIPI PIPI PIPI_

— Mmmhhh, ¿Que fue ese sueño? — se preguntó Haruka, que aun seguía adormilada e intentaba acostumbrar su mirada a los rayos del brillante sol que se colaba por la ventana — ¿Quién era él? — Michiru yacía dormida a un lado suyo, apacible y tranquila, entonces se acorrucó con ella un poco más.

Michiru sintiendo el movimiento de Haruka la tomó en sus brazos y la rodeó, cayendo dormida casi inmediatamente.

— Me gusta aquí — decía Haruka en los brazos de ella.

 

* * *

 

Rei se encontraba barriendo la entrada del templo, eran las siete veinticinco de la mañana. Escuchó unos pasos subir las escaleras. Se quedó atenta mirando, hasta que un chico se vislumbró en el marco del templo.

— Buenos días— dijo el joven al ver parada a Rei quien lo miraba fijamente.

— Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — contesto Rei con una sonrisa.

— Señorita, bueno, me gustaría trabajar en su templo.

— ¿Trabajar?, — Rei dudó un segundo — no creo que sea posible, las cosas no han ido muy bien últimamente, no podemos darnos el lujo de contratar a alguien, y no creo que quieras trabajar sin paga — a Rei no le gustaba hablar de la economía de su casa, pero tenía que ser sincera con el chico.

— No, puedo ser un buen ayudante, trabajaré duro, lo único que pido es techo y comida, no más. — Estaba nervioso, realmente quería estar ahí.

— Bueno, tendría que consultarlo con mi abuelo.

— Por favor — el chico se acercó más a Rei suplicando mientras posaba sus ojos verdes sobre ella.

Rei quería no tomarle mucha importancia, no iba a volver a cometer el error de contratar a alguien sólo por su apariencia…

_No importa lo guapo que sea_ — pensó mientras se resistía a no contratar al chico.

— Sólo pido que me permitan asistir a clases en la mañana, de ahí, el resto de mi día será para el templo — su determinación tenía que ser reconocida.

— Pero ¿y tus gastos?, necesitas tú dinero, y si estás trabajando aquí no creo que…

Fue entonces que el joven de cabello naranja tomó la mano de Rei, bajó la cabeza y dijo.

— Puedo pagar un alquiler, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y ayudar en todo lo que pueda en el templo, pero se lo suplico señorita — levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Esto fue el golpe final para Rei, se había puesto roja hasta las orejas, y soltó una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Cuándo puedes empezar? — dijo.

— Inmediatamente llegando de la escuela — el chico se levantó casi de un salto de alegría.

— Bien, mi nombre es Rei Hino, espero que podamos trabajar bien — no quería verlo a la cara, ya se había resistido mucho, sin contar con el hecho de que sentía que ese chico había sido hecho para ella, era su chico ideal.

— Bien, señorita Rei, mi nombre es Kaminari, Naoki Kaminari.

— Bien Kaminari, espero que puedas venir  y presentarte ante mi abuelo. Que aunque confía en mi criterio, él es el dueño de aquí.

— Con gusto me presentaré y hablaré ante él señorita Rei.

Él la miró atentamente, como si esperara a que ella hiciera o dijera algo.

Entonces, rió bastante sonrojada, y soltó una carcajada de nerviosismo, mientras movía la escoba de un lado a otro de manera brusca esparciendo las hojas que había recogido.

Naoki tomó la mano de Rei mientras se cubría de la lluvia de hojas.

— Basta — decía entre risas.

— Perdón — se disculpó Rei.

— No hay problema — entonces la soltó.

Cuando sus manos se separaron, Rei deseó que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en que él la sujetó.

— Debo irme, tengo clases, pero regresando en la tarde haré todo de una manera correcta — dijo Naoki apartándose un poco de Rei.

— Sí, de acuerdo, nos vemos en la tarde Kaminari.

— Hasta luego, señorita Rei.

Rei miró atentamente como la sombra transparente de Naoki se alejaba mientras sus pasos sonaban más lejanos, y se preguntó, por qué ese chico la había cautivado a niveles que ni ella misma conocía. Tanto, que olvidó por completo que debía avisar a sus amigas de lo sucedido con la nueva chica en su escuela.

 

* * *

 

Tenían la primera hora libre, y en el salón de Usagi aprovecharon para jugar un partido de basquetball al aire libre, pese a que ya había entrado el otoño. Se enfrentaba salón contra salón

— Kyaaaaa — se escucharon las voces de todas las chicas disponibles a esa hora, ya que los Three Lights jugaban de un lado del equipo, y éstas los apoyaban como si su vida dependiera de que ellos ganaran el juego.

— Vamos Bombón, atrápala — Gritó Seiya mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

— Si la atrapo, pero, !!!NO ME DIGAS BONBON!!! — gritó Usagi con el típico mal humor que esto le causaba.

Al distraerse por contestarle a Seiya la pelota se acercó a ella a toda velocidad sin que se diera cuenta, y le golpeó la cara.

— No Usagi, debes atraparla con las manos, nunca vas a poder atraparla con la cara — dijo Minako riéndose a carcajadas.

Makoto atrapó la pelota, y se la paso a Minako

— Mina, ahí va

!PUM¡

— Mina acabas de decir que con la cara no se atrapan las pelotas, o es que quisiste intentarlo — grito Yaten desde las gradas donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Yaten por qué tú no juegas? — le preguntó Ami sentada junto a él.

— Hasta creen que me voy a poner a sudar como tonto, y exponer mi piel al sol, claro que no, además tu tampoco estás jugando.

— Es que yo estoy haciendo las estrategias — dijo Ami muy dulcemente y sonriéndole.

— Que raro de ti — dijo Yaten aburrido.

— Hey, vamos a perder el juego si Cabeza de Bombón y Mina siguen haciendo bromas, vayan por la pelota — dijo Seiya desesperado.

El equipo contrario comenzó a ganar terreno, el partido no tenía mucho de haber empezado, Makoto les daba buena pelea por su estatura y generalmente era ella la que lograba encestar.

Yaten comenzó a interesarse un poco por el partido, ya que les estaban ganando y apoyaba a Seiya lo mejor que podía. De pronto, la pelota pasó a manos de un integrante del Salón de las chicas, dribleó a todo el equipo contrario y de un salto clavó la pelota en el aro contrario. Hubo un silencio de un segundo para que después un grito de exaltación se levantara poco a poco gritando un nombre:

— ¡Kaminari!

— Naoki eres genial  — gritó Usagi con emoción.

— Gracias ya lo sabía — contestó Naoki con una radiante sonrisa.

— Tipo engreído, ¿quién se cree? ¿Yo? — dijo Yaten sarcástico y con una sonrisa.

Ami rió.

 

El juego terminó a favor del salón de Usagi, y después de refrescarse un poco regresaron al salón.

— Hoy nos dan la calificación, de matemáticas — dijo Ami entusiasmada.

— Cierto — dijeron Usagi, Minako y Makoto desilusionadas a un mismo tono.

— Sólo tú podrías animarte con algo así Ami — dijo Minako con cara de aburrimiento.

El profesor comenzó a hablar, pidiendo silencio.

— Muy bien, aquí tengo sus calificaciones, veamos, empecemos por los más bajos:

 ….

Aino Minako: 32

Tsukino Usagi: 46

———————————————:60

———————————————:61

Kino Makoto: 70

———————————————:70

———————————————:72

———————————————:75

…

Kou Yaten: 93

Kou Seiya: 95

Kaminari Naoki: 98

Kou Taiki 99

Mizuno Ami: 99

 

Un segundo después los chicos que se habían acercado a Kaminari desde el comienzo lo felicitaron por haber quedado un punto debajo de los cerebritos del salón.

— Eso es excelente — le dijeron con una sonrisa.

— Oye eso fue increíble, casi alcanzas a los cerebritos. —dijo Usagi muy entusiasmada.

— No es gran cosa, mis calificaciones siempre han sido esas — dijo Naoki sin darle mucha importancia, pero igual sonriendo.

— También te felicito Kaminari, siempre es bueno mantener un buen promedio ¿cierto? Aunque creo que yo debo estudiar más si es que quiero superarme y lograr mi sueño algún día — dijo Ami muy dulcemente dirigiéndose a Naoki. El cual se limitó a sonreír nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? solo bajó una décima, y dice que necesita estudiar más, creo que soy yo la que necesita hacer eso — dijo Usagi con los ojo llorosos — esperen a que llegue a mi casa con esta calificación.

— Sacaste mayor calificación que yo, alégrate — dijo Minako intentando consolarla.

— ¡Pero yo pasé! — dijo Makoto con una sonrisa en la cara — y aparte es un 70, estoy feliz porque ahora si estudié.

Usagi y Minako voltearon a ver a Makoto con ojos de muerte

— Quisiera ser un poco como Naoki, inteligente y atlético, sería increíble — Usagi suspiró resignada doblando la hoja del examen.

— Estoy acostumbrado a esforzarme, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo solo así que debo cuidar de mí mismo. Me prometí mantener un buen promedio y así eliminar la escuela como una de las cosas por las cuales deba preocuparme — Naoki contaba eso con un tono sereno y amable — justo ayer acabo de encontrar dónde vivir, acabo de mudarme y es difícil comenzar una vida desde cero.

— Creo que cierta personita nunca podría vivir sola, porque no sabe hacer nada — dijo Yaten con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a Usagi.

— ¡¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN!! — le contestó Usagi.

Naoki comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, la había sentido hacía rato cuando jugó con Seiya, y ahora que se encontraba Yaten cerca era más fuerte. Entonces se dio cuenta.

_Ya veo, ellos son Sailors, ahora me doy cuenta de por qué me sentía un poco incómodo. Todos ellos están alrededor de la princesa, y si mi información es correcta , entonces, la de la coleta es...Sailor Júpiter…_ — pensó Naoki, y después esbozó una cálida sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente — _por fin vuelvo a verte._

La clase terminó y justo después entraron tres chicas al salón, acercándose a la banca de Kaminari

— Ho...hola, joven Naoki, quisiera saber, si aceptaría estas galletas que hice — dijo la chica de en medio extendiendo las galletas mientras se le subía el rojo a las mejillas.

Un poco apenado y bastante feliz, Naoki aceptó las galletas. Después de eso las tres chicas salieron del salón trotando, mientras la de en medio gritaba de emoción.

— ¡Hey! — Dijo Seiya disgustado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba — Esa chica me perseguía a mí, ella me traía las galletas a mí, yo soy el chico de sus sueños.

— Pues ya no lo eres — dijo Taiki burlándose — A las chicas les gusta la carne fresca.

— Ja—ja, eres taaan gracioso — contesto Seiya con sarcasmo.

 

* * *

 

Al iniciar las clases en la escuela de Rei, en su salón estaban ella y dos amigas platicando.

De pronto, Kasumi entró en el salón con paso firme, parecía molesta.

— Tú conoces a Tenoh Haruka y a Kaiou Michiru  ¿Verdad? — Kasumi se colocó enfrente de Rei, demandando una respuesta.

            Rei se paralizó por un segundo, volteó a ver a las chicas que se encontraban con ella, las cuales dirigieron una mirada de desaprobación hacia Kasumi.

— Si, así es. — Respondió intentando mantener compostura — ¿Por qué?

— Corre un rumor, eso es todo — respondió Kasumi con una mirada casi dulce pero llena de hipocresía.

Al momento en que ésta había pronunciado el nombre de Michiru, Rei se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a ésta, como si le hubieran quitado un velo de los ojos y la figura de Kasumi hubiera aparecido ante ella de pronto. Una Michiru más delgada, de cabello negro y déspota. No supo explicarse por qué no lo había notado antes.

— ¿Me parezco? — Kasumi esbozó una sonrisa cínica y levantó la cabeza como quien mira algo sumamente desagradable.

_¿Cómo sabe que estaba pensando en el parecido?_

— De acuerdo, juguemos otro papel mejor — la actitud de Kasumi cambió completamente — seamos amigas ¿si? — Ahora lucía dulce y accesible — sería bueno para ti si fuéramos amigas.

— La señorita Hino no se hace amiga de cualquiera — respondió una de las chicas.

— Bueno, si ustedes son sus amigas, tengo esperanzas — dijo Kasumi rapazmente.

Rei estiró la mano para ponerla entre Kasumi y sus compañeras, intentando así detener la pelea.

— No le hagan caso.

Molesta, se levantó del asiento y se colocó frente a frente con Kasumi.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le dijo.

— Que cuando salgamos del colegio me lleves con Tenoh Haruka.

— Por supuesto, ¿no se te ofrece algo más? — dijo Rei sarcásticamente.

— Ya que lo ofreces, me gustaría que cuando estés conmigo, te dirijas con más respeto, y que, a menos que te pregunte, cierres la boca — entonces sonrió nuevamente — tú sabes, como buenas amigas.

—Pues, si tantos deseos tienes de que me calle, porque no intentas callarme tú misma — dijo Rei retándola. Sabía que ese no era un comportamiento digno en su escuela, pero la chica la estaba sacando de quicio.

Sus amigas intentando calmarla con el mismo argumento que ella misma tenía en cuenta, además de que una de las hermanas podría verla y se metería en problemas.

— Que divertido, hay fuego en ti, toda una scout, digna de llamarse… Sailor Mars — dijo Kasumi en voz audible y con una sonrisa muy siniestra en su cara.

— ¿Eh? — un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Rei por toda la espalda, miró de reojo a sus amigas, viendo si había alguna reacción ante estas palabras, al parecer ellas no habían escuchado, dudó si Kasumi había dicho esto realmente, sus amigas ni si quiera volteaban a verla, miraban a Rei fijamente, esperando que se sentara, era como si nunca la hubieran detenido. Todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás parecía una ilusión, y esa sonrisa siniestra que segundos atrás dibujaba el rostro de Kasumi, ahora ya no estaba, y solo sostenía su típica expresión de antipatía.

— Espero que vallamos a tomar el té a casa de Haruka. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos. — se marchó después de decir esta frase.

Rei miró a sus amigas, éstas se encontraban platicando, como si Kasumi nunca hubiera aparecido, ahora todo se sentía tan irreal, ni si quiera podía jurarse a sí misma que hubiera discutido con ella.

_¿En verdad vino?_

Se cuestionó, y no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

 

La tarde pasó sin más qué decir. Kasumi tomó las clases como siempre y ni si quiera le dirigió una mirada. ¿En verdad pensaba pedirle que la llevara con Haruka?, pero no le vio intenciones de esto, por el contrario, al sonar el timbre, se levantó y fue la primera en irse. Con eso Rei se confundió aún más. Así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió directo a su casa, ya platicaría con las chicas de esto.

Rei estaba barriendo la entrada del templo, era otoño y las hojas caían por montón, ella daba la espalda a la entrada del templo ya que el sol de la tarde le pegaba en la cara directamente.

— Ah, disculpe, Señorita Rei si quiere yo barro — se escuchó la voz de Naoki detrás de ella junto con sus pasos mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

— Kaminari, bienvenido — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recibía un “bienvenido” y se sintió en casa.

— Sí, ya llegué — respondió amablemente.

Rei le respondió nuevamente con otra sonrisa aún más amplia y continuó con su plática.

— No, descuida, yo puedo hacerlo, por hoy dedícate a descansar y hablar con mi abuelo.

— Sé que lo primordial es eso pero, me gustaría ayudarle señorita, si hay algo que no me gusta es sentirme un inútil, y en la mañana no pude ayudarle.

— Supongo que... podrías ayudarme a recoger las hojas, termino muy cansada en época de otoño — ella sentía que había una conexión muy extraña entre los dos, y no podía evitar sostenerle la mirada con dulzura y cierto encanto.

— Claro en seguida señorita Rei — a pesar de que se sentía un poco intimidado cada vez que ella lo miraba fijamente, le agradaba, le gustaba que lo viera, y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Los dos estaban agachados recogiendo las hojas, Rei sostenía el saco mientras Naoki las introducía con un pequeño recogedor

— ¿Podrías...? — volteó a verlo.

— ¿Si? Dígame — se detuvo con un puñado de hojas entre las manos.

— Bueno, pues, llamarme Rei, solo Rei.

— Ah...— Naoki continuó con el camino de las hojas al saco, al meterlas, la miró y le sonrió — Claro... Rei. ¿Puedo pedir el mismo favor?

— ¿Quieres que te llame Rei? — le dijo divertida.

— ¿Eh? ¡No!, no, Naoki, que me llame Naoki — rió nervioso.

— Está bien.

Guardaron silencio los dos, disfrutando únicamente de la consiente existencia del otro. Al terminar, Reí se encargó de presentarlo formalmente a su abuelo y a Souchiro como el nuevo huésped del templo Hikawa. Hubo reticencia en Souchiro, pero el abuelo estaba encantado, ya que Naoki había decidido trabajar sin sueldo.

Para la noche él había traído las tres maletas que tenía, y estaba instalado en una habitación.

 

* * *

 

A Haruka le agradaba limpiar el auto por la noche, le relajaba y le permitía pensar, lo hacía una vez cada semana. Ya tenía un rato ahí, había terminado todo lo demás, sólo le faltaban los vidrios y espejos. Tomó un trapo seco y al pasar un trapo por una de las ventanas laterales vio el reflejo de una chica de cabellos negros, parada justo detrás de ella.

Haruka volteó y la miró directamente, ésta no hizo expresión.

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó Haruka un poco nerviosa, estaba atacando en ella una ligera paranoia, su sueño la había afectado en algunos sentidos.

— Soy tu destino — contestó ella.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

— Me llamo Hayashi Kasumi, o por lo menos así me llaman acá afuera.

— ¿Afuera? ¿Quién rayos eres?

—Yo eh venido hasta aquí, solo para...— caminó hasta estar detrás de Haruka como para susurrarle al oído — matarte.

— ¿¡Que has dicho!? — Haruka volteo para tomar a Kasumi del brazo, pero agarró el aire, ella ya no estaba — ¡No está! ¿Otro sueño?, No, fue real, ¿o no?

— Abraza el negro, aunque parezca aguamarina. — se escucho la misma voz del chico que la había visitado en el sueño anterior — ¿Me recuerdas?

— Tu eres aquel que apareció en mi sueño — dijo aún exaltada.

— Así es.

— ¿Cómo te metiste en mis sueños? y  ¿Qué quieres decir con ese acertijo tan raro? no entiendo, ¿Tu viste a la chica aquí parada?

— En momentos así, entiende uno por qué en las películas eh historias de fantasía dicen "No puedo decirte nada, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo" — entonces rió — me fastidia que hagan eso, y pensar que ahora soy yo quien debe traerte esas palabras. Tú misma descubrirás como entré en tus sueños, y, por favor, cree en mí, desconfía de todo mundo, primordialmente, de la persona que más amas, incluso desconfía de mí si quieres, pero desconfía.

— Lo pensaré. No contestaste a mi tercera pregunta — espetó Haruka un poco desconcertada.

— Claro que vi a la chica — dijo sin dar rodeos.

— ¿La conoces?

— Claro, hasta tú la conoces, y muy bien.

— ¿Yo?, jamás la había visto en mi vida.

— Que la veas diferente no significa que no sea la persona a la cual tú conoces.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No entiendo! — Haruka cerro lo ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba recargada en la mesa de la cocina y era de tarde, no de noche.

— ¿Por qué te quedas dormida en la mesa? existen camas ¿Sabías? — se escucho la voz de Michiru en la puerta.

— Si, no sé por qué me quede dormida aquí, lo siento — Haruka se acerco a Michiru y la miró a los ojos.

_¿Desconfiar hasta de la persona que más amo? ¿Por que desconfiar de alguien en quien creo ciegamente? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_ — pensó Haruka.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo acaso algo en la cara? — pregunto Michiru juguetonamente.

— ¿Eh?, no, disculpa — Cuando se despertó de su letargo, notó que estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de Michiru, y solo se alejó sin responderle la broma.

Michiru, desconcertada, la dejó ir, pensando que estaría cansada. Pero había algo que la inquietaba, la mirada de Haruka era distante, de alguna manera sentía que algo las estaba separando lentamente, o que lo haría en su momento. Tuvo miedo, ansiedad, no quería que nadie le quitara a la única persona que la había comprendido todo ese tiempo, a la mujer que significaba todo para ella. Comenzaba a pensar que estaban siendo amenazadas por un enemigo invisible, silente y que crecía desmesuradamente.

Cayó la noche, y así, con ese sentimiento siguió a su amada para disfrutar del tiempo en sus brazos, consiente de un miedo latente que la hizo aferrarse a su pareja como nunca lo había hecho, todo, mientras ella dormía.

 

Continuara...


	3. DESATANDO CASUALIDADES: COMIENZO

Era de noche nuevamente. Con una mirada triste y sentada en una gran roca, Michiru miraba el firmamento repleto de estrellas.

Una voz detrás de ella comenzó a hablar, y se dirigía a ella amenazantemente.

— No te confundas Michiru, ve la realidad, ve quien está y quien no, no quieras ocultar tu culpa, anda, ¿por qué no ves quien está aquí?

Michiru volteó hacía atrás, ese vestido morado de nuevo, esas heridas en su cuerpo, pensó.

— ¿Heridas? Siempre las ha tenido  ¿No? — la miró fijamente. Y decía como si alguien le hubiera hecho una pregunta anteriormente.

— ¿Qué trae en la mano? — comenzó a decirle la voz de nuevo, a cuestionarla como siempre lo había hecho.

— Un cuchillo — contestó Michiru con seguridad

— Me parece más bien una espada ¿A ti no?

— ¿Espada?

— Sí, una espada.

— No — dijo Michiru — es un sable.

— Me sorprende, pensé que también te engañarías en esto. Bien, estamos progresando, ahora pasemos a la persona en el piso, dime, ¿Quién es?

Michiru se acercó hacía el cuerpo, un segundo después, sin moverse, ya lo tenía en sus brazos, y se encontraba hincada en el pasto, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ver el rostro de la persona que sostenía — ¡¡MARS!! — gritó Michiru asustada, era la cara de Rei, tranquila, sumida en un sueño mortal.

— No, no, no, no, no — dijo la voz fastidiada — ya estás mal otra vez, cómo eres terca, mira de nuevo, no es Mars.

Michiru intentó mirar, pero no pudo, todo era borroso, se esfumaba al segundo en que posaba su vista sobre cualquier detalle.

— Trae unos lindos zapatos de tacón ¿No es cierto? — Dijo la voz como queriendo hacer notar lo obvio.

Inmediatamente Michiru supo que se refería a la mujer de cabello negro y vestido morado con el sable en mano —  Es cierto, son unos bonitos tacones rojos — dijo Michiru al ver a la mujer parada, llena de sangre.

— ¿Rojos?, no, no son rojos — dijo la voz.

— Claro que sí, son azules — dijo Michiru.

— No, ya te dije que no son azules.

— ¡No estoy ciega! yo se distinguir el color verde si lo veo.

— ¡Ah! verde, claro, tenías razón, son verdes. Disculpa mi terquedad.

— ¿Que tienen que ver sus zapatos rojos? — Michiru comenzaba a desesperarse.

— Nada, no me gusta el rojo, prefiero el verde — la voz enfatizó en "verde".

— ¡Además! ¿Qué me importa un par de zapatos azules cuando tengo muerta a Uranus en mis brazos?  — Michiru reaccionó asustada al oír sus propias palabras, miró detenidamente el cuerpo para encajar sus palabras con su visión,  y de repente su cara empalideció, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe —¡¡NO!! — Gritó — Es... Uranus... no puede ser Uranus el cuerpo  que estoy sosteniendo.

Ella no podía creerlo, pero así era, en sus manos sostenía a una joven rubia de ojos verdes y cabello corto, con traje de marinero. Uranus tenía la vista perdida pero con una cálida sonrisa. Estaba ensangrentada, una herida chorreante le cruzaba el abdomen, el sable goteaba sangre por razón de esa herida, la última, la que fue el toque de gracia.

— Está muerta, Haruka — Michiru volteo y vio a la mujer que había matado a Uranus, la impávida mujer de vestido morado y cabello negro, esa mujer sin rostro y de figura borrosa.

— ¡TÚ!, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me persigues con este sueño? ¿Que buscas?

Michiru intentó escrutar en la cara de ella, pero no pudo ya que ésta era cubierta por sus cabellos a merced del viento helado.

Todo lo cubría y movía un viento sollozante al ver muerta a su protectora y protegida.

— ¡Contesta!

La joven de cabello negro se quedó callada por unos momentos, y después dijo:

— ¿Por qué te persigo con este sueño? no querrás decir ¿Por qué te persigues con este sueño? si tu quisieras no lo tendrías, aunque no lo creas puedes controlar todo esto, ¿Por qué no deseas que no aparezca más y deje de atormentarte?, anda inténtalo.

Michiru quedo confundida.

— YO NO DESEO TENER ESTE SUEÑO, ¿¡¡¡CREES QUE ES AGRADABLE VER MORIR A HARUKA EN MIS MANOS!!!? Si fuera por mi voluntad este sueño hace mucho que dejaría de verlo

La joven de cabello negro sonrió.

— Mira bien, y al final te arrepentirás de no haber soñado  lo que en verdad es, y soñar solo lo que tú quieres ver.

 

Michiru abrió los ojos, estaba asustada, y ahora despierta, se dio cuenta que la voz de la chica de cabello negro, era idéntica a la voz de la mujer que la cuestionaba siempre en esos sueños, la cual le parecía también un reflejo de sí misma.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Dijo Michiru casi derramando una lagrima, de inmediato buscó a Haruka a su lado en la cama — No está, Haruka, ¿Haruka?, ¡Haruka!

Se levantó, y junto al buró había una nota que decía:

“Hoy llevaré a Hotaru de nuevo a la escuela, tengo algo que hacer en el centro de la ciudad, Setsuna también salió. Suerte en tu día. Nos vemos en la noche. Atte: Haruka”

— No, Haruka, ¿Dónde estás? — su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, y los segundos se le antojaban eternos. Cada recuerdo del sueño le hacía latir el corazón y le dolía — ¡Ya se!, la buscaré con el intercomunicador de las Sailors.

Michiru comenzó a hablarle a Haruka, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír el comunicador detrás de ella. Volteó y lo vio ahí, sobre el peinador, con un timbre que le helaba la sangre.

 

* * *

 

El día de las chicas había pasado sin más preámbulos. En el colegio de Rei, lo único que había cambiado, es que Kasumi no había aparecido, al parecer había faltado a la escuela, y lo extraño era que parecía como si nadie la recordara. Hoy sin falta, hablaría con las chicas saliendo de la escuela, el inconveniente es que hoy salía a las 6:30 de la tarde.

Cuando por fin Rei salió del colegio y cruzó la reja principal de la escuela, Naoki le habló sujetándola del brazo repentinamente.

— Ella morirá — le dijo.

 Rei se exaltó, no esperaba a Naoki ahí y menos con semejante afirmación.

— Naoki ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo sabías que iba a sa...?

— ¡No hay tiempo, corre, o ella morirá!

— ¿Ella? ¿De qué hablas Naoki?

— Rei será mejor que vayas a detenerlo, o si no, ella morirá — él estaba agitado — Quise hacerlo de otra manera, de la manera que debía ser, pero ninguna hizo caso a nada, además, no tenía control de mí mismo, debía decir solo lo prudente…

— ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres con ella? — Rei estaba tan desesperada como él, pero ella por razones diferentes, no entendía lo que intentaba decirle y sólo repetía la palabra “morirá”.

— Neptune ha sido controlada por un ser que desea matar a Uranus, y si no lo detienes lo logrará.

— ¿¡Que dices!? — Dijo Rei muy exaltada — ¿Tú cómo sabes que yo...?

— Él escogió a Neptune, porque sabe la relación que hay entre ellas, y la mejor manera de acercarse es de esa manera, además, él conoce bien a Nepture. Rei en serio, no hay tiempo, ya no, solo corre, te prometo por lo que quieras que te explico luego, ¡pero ve!

— ¿Sabes que soy...?

— Sailor Mars, sí, lo sé, y siempre lo supe.

Rei se quedó callada un segundo, después levantó la cara hacía la mirada de él con una expresión decidida. Sabía que todas las demás preguntas podía hacerlas después.

— ¿Dónde están?

 

* * *

 

Después de dejar a Hotaru, Haruka fue un rato con su auto y sus amigos de la pista de carreras, estuvo muy atareada hasta las siete.

Cuando se retiró, el sol de la tarde ya estaba desapareciendo por completo, el viento movía agitadamente sus cabellos mientras conducía por una carretera que estaba las afueras de la ciudad.  Nunca había tomado ese camino, pero quería dar unas vueltas antes de regresar a casa. De pronto, del otro lado de una curva, un páramo se extendió ante sus ojos, le resultó extrañamente familiar, estacionó el automóvil un momento y bajó a revisarlo.

El pasto se sentía tan familiar, el viento lo sentía nostálgico, incluso pensó que las estrellas estaban en la misma exacta posición que las recordaba.

— Recordarlas ¿de dónde?

Mientras caminaba y disfrutaba de esa noche otoñal, le vino a la cabeza su sueño. El lugar era idéntico, casi parecía que lo habían sacado de su cabeza para hacerlo realidad. Pero había algo que se diferenciaba, a lo lejos, se apreciaban unas ligeras nubes de lluvia traídas por el viento frío.

Había estado soñando que moría en un campo como ese. Haruka no podía ver la cara de la autora de su muerte, así como Michiru tampoco, pero mientras que la segunda era sólo un testigo, la primera era la víctima. Ninguna le compartió a la otra este miedo, para no alarmarla.

— Es relajante estar aquí, nada más las estrellas, el pasto, el viento y yo — Haruka cerró los ojos mientras sentía al viento húmedo y fresco jugar con su cabello y acariciar su cara.

 Mientras seguía avanzando alcanzó a ver la sombra de una chica a lo lejos, sentada sobre una roca grande. Le daba la espalda y el cabello corto le ondulaba libre al viento.

_¿Quién es?_ — se preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Entonces volvió a su cabeza el sueño, y comenzó a retroceder, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible, hasta que notó el destello verdoso del cabello de Michiru.

— ¿Michiru? — Frunció el ceño.

Ésta al escuchar la voz de Haruka giró un poco la cabeza, pero nada más.

— Michiru ¿qué pasa? — Haruka rio con familiaridad — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces Michiru dio la vuelta y subió los pies a la roca.

— Hola " _amorcito_ " ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan desolado? Es peligroso que andes sola por estos lugares — la voz de Michiru era pausada y siseante.

— Solo pasé por aquí, no creía encontrarte en un sitio as...— Haruka se interrumpió — ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido? ¿Es nuevo?, no es muy tú estilo que digamos, casi nunca usas un violeta tan oscuro.

— Siempre me he vestido así. Tenoh Haruka, dices conocerme bien, y ni si quiera conoces mi guardarropa, mal, mal — Michiru comenzaba a ser sarcástica.

— No es verdad, tú no te vistes así — dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Oh, claro que lo hago, ¿No me ves?, estoy vestida " _así”_ — Michiru se señaló con las manos para resaltar sus palabras.

_—_ Tú no suenas como Michiru.

Entonces Michiru cambió la expresión de su rostro, a uno más dulce, gentil, y la misma mirada _suya_.

— Haruka ¿Sabes? hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por ti...— ella le sonrió.

Esto confundió a su compañera, ya que en verdad vio la mirada de Michiru en la chica.

— ¿A si? ¿Y qué es lo que sientes Michiru? — estaba dudando en salir corriendo o quedarse para ver qué le sucedía a su compañera.

— Haruka Tenoh — volteó la cabeza hacía un lado, con la mirada triste — te desprecio, me has hecho sufrir mucho, y solo me has quitado tiempo. Prometimos tantas cosas que no se harán realidad — derramó una lagrima. Se tocó la boca con la mano intentando ahogar un sollozo.

 A Haruka esto la tomó por sorpresa, era Michiru, en verdad era ella y estaba llorando, ¿En verdad le había hecho tanto daño?, pensaba, pero siempre quiso su bien, y solo eso.

— Yo... Mi... Michiru no… nunca quise.

Entonces Michiru con la cabeza gacha se bajó de la roca y miró de frente y directo a los ojos azules de Haruka, mostrándole todo el dolor que guardaba en su corazón.

— Haruka — comenzó a avanzar hacia la chica rubia con la mano izquierda hacía atrás.

— Dime — su mirada triste apuntó hacía Michiru. ¿Qué podía hacer para eliminar ese peso en los ojos de su amada?

Entonces Michiru tomó a Haruka por la cara con la mano derecha. Disfrutaba el dolor en sus ojos, su duda, su corazón roto se reflejaba a través de estos, y sobre todo, la desesperación en la necesidad de una respuesta — Oh Haruka, me duele tanto verte triste, ver tu rostro afligido.

Haruka acarició su rostro en la mano que Michiru le posó. Se sentía bien, aunque ya no sabía si merecía aquel tacto angelical.

— Quisiera arrancar del todo el dolor de tu rostro, y la mejor manera, es eliminando todo sentimiento en ti, así que lo mejor será, hacer que no sientas nada, jamás. — Con una sonrisa cálida y dulce y con un movimiento rápido, Michiru sacó el sable de Uranus que había tenido escondido en la mano izquierda desde el principio —  ¡Muere!

 

* * *

 

 Mars iba corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas, y a un ritmo más calmado iba Naoki detrás, aún iba por la ciudad, aunque no faltaba mucho según había dicho Naoki. Cansada, agitada, debía detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar. De pronto, una chica se cruzó en su camino.

— Parece ser que no entendió — dijo la figura saliendo detrás de un poste con la mirada seria.

— Kasumi — espetó Mars.

— No, no soy Kasumi, yo no tengo nombre. Solo soy una imagen, un reflejo, un deseo.

— ¿Una imagen?

 Naoki se desesperó, y con una extraña familiaridad, interrumpió la posible conversación entre la chica y Mars.

— Después le explicas, lo que importa ahora es que vaya a salvar a Uranus — le dijo a Kasumi. Entonces tomó del brazo a Mars y la jaló para continuar corriendo.

Kasumi asintió pausadamente con la cabeza mientras los miraba alejarse.

 

* * *

 

La voz jadeante de Haruka resonaba en el páramo. Michiru continuaba una lluvia de ataques sin parar, cada vez que fallaba arremetía con más coraje.

— ¡¡Vamos Haruka!! ¿Por qué no peleas? — La cara de Michiru se deformó en una expresión desquiciada.

Haruk tomó el objeto que hacía poco más de un año que no usaba, si se transformaba, tendría posibilidades, pero eso significaría lastimar a Michiru ¿cierto?

Michiru lo notó, alcanzó a apreciar el objeto que Haruka sostenía con fuerza.

— Vamos, hazlo, te espero — ésta detuvo sus ataques mirando a Haruka tranquilamente.

— Por el poder del planeta Urano... ¡¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

— Así está mejor.

— ¿Por qué me atacas? — dijo Uranus con angustia.

— Que a ti eso no te importe, solo pelea — Michiru inició de nuevo los ataques.

— ¿Por qué tienes mi espada?

— Alguien me dijo que era un sable, no una espada.

— ¿Eso qué importa?

— Solo la tomé prestada — Michiru rio sarcásticamente.

Los ataques se hacían cada vez más violentos y más certeros, uno  rozó el estómago de Uranus. Estaba desesperada, si atacaba dañaría a Michiru. De pronto la empujaba o la sostenía con fuerza para evitar un daño mayor a sí misma, pero no tomaba el control de la situación.

— No peleas nada mal Uranus, para solo estarte defendiendo, peleas bastante bien.

— Michiru, sé que pude haberte hecho daño pero, no tienes por qué llevarlo a este extremo, por favor. — Uranus se paró en seco, y dijo estas palabras con el corazón roto.

— Pero te detesto, me eres repugnante — la cara de Michiru reflejaba asco.

— No es verdad, nunca me habías dicho eso ¿Qué te pasa?

— Por eso te dije que por fin me había dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

— Pero. . . pero. . .

— ¡No pongas peros, solo pelea! — Dijo Michiru reanudando el ataque.

— ¡Michiru!

 

Rei no estaba muy lejos, había llegado a una arboleda, en la cual el camino le parecía eterno, la luz de la luna no traspasaba el follaje espeso, estaba cansada, ya no podía más, pero sabía que no podía parar. De pronto supo que estaba cerca, escuchó el grito de Haruka. Apresuró su paso y justo cuando sintió el final del bosque gritó.

— ¡¡¡NO, DETENTE, MICHIRU, NO LO HAGAS!!!!!

El grito no sirvió de nada, al llegar ya era demasiado tarde, vio a lo lejos a Michiru atravesando a Uranus con el sable a la altura del estómago, y cómo ésta caía al piso dejando el arma chorreante en manos de su compañera. Michiru se encontraba parada a un lado de la scout con el viento ondeándole fuertemente el cabello, riendo a carcajadas siniestras.

Mars se acercó a Uranus.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — Dijo tomando a Uranus entre sus brazos — Uranus, responde, Uranus. Michiru despierta, ve lo que hiciste, corre por ayuda, ¡Michiru!— Rei estaba llorando al decirle esto.

— ¿Ayuda? Ella no merece ayuda, merece morir, la detesto, la odio, no merece vivir — y su risa viajó a través del viento, su carcajada hirió el corazón de Mars, y opacaba la respiración entrecortada de Uranus, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en un último suspiro.

— ¡No, Uranus! — Gritó Mars hacia ella.

La cara de Mars se contrajo en tristeza y dolor.

— ¿Te estas escuchando? Michiru, ¡Despierta, esta no eres tú! tan solo ve lo que has hecho, has matado a Uranus!

Michiru tenía la cara volteada hacia arriba, con una sonrisa triunfal. Un segundo después la sonrisa desapareció, y abrió los ojos. Bajó la mirada lentamente, hasta ver de frente al cuerpo. Su cara había permanecido deformada en una mueca de locura, pero ahora, lo hacía por el terror y gritó desconsolada.

La escena se repetía. Su sueño se desató en la peor de las tragedias. No solo había perdido a Uranus, sino que ella misma se encargó de que fuera así.

— ¡Haruka!, no te vayas, no — no necesitó decir más, su expresión reflejaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— Ella no te responderá más, Michiru — dijo Naoki que acababa de llegar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, por un minuto Michiru no supo qué pensar, qué hacer. El viento soplaba agresivamente y las nubes de lluvia ya estaban encima de ellos. Mars derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Uranus.

— Pero… pero… — Necesitaba un consuelo, Michiru comenzó a balbucear — el sueño, el sueño decía que la persona que mataba a Uranus era una mujer de cabello negro, no yo. Yo no.

— Confundiste todo Michiru, no querías aceptar tu futuro y lo cambiaste a tu conveniencia — Dijo Kasumi quien acababa de llegar al lugar.

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron de golpe, toda la ira que estaba acumulando en culpa la desató hacia Kasumi.

— ¡Tú eres la chica que la mató, todo este tiempo fuiste tú!

Naoki detuvo la embestida de Michiru, sujetándola fuertemente.

— No Michiru, eres tú, yo solo soy una parte de ese sueño, tú me creaste, para hacerte ver la verdad, y que lo evitaras. Pero no quisiste, seguiste engañándote, invertiste las cosas, la que debería correr a salvar a Uranus era Mars, pusiste tu figura y el color del cabello de Mars como la persona que la mato, no quisiste creer que tú fueras capaz de tal cosa, por eso, aunque fuera una leve diferencia, creerías que no serias tú. Pero, si no matabas a Uranus directamente, matarías a toda la humanidad hasta encontrarla. A veces ustedes como Sailor Scouts subestiman sus propios poderes, ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar su destino si en verdad lo desean. Y tú deseabas con todo tu corazón no matar a Uranus. Pero para salvarla, debías creer primero que serías capaz de matarla. Ni si quiera me colocaste en un lugar cercano, me mandaste con Mars, a su escuela.

— No es cierto… no — Michiru se desembarazó de los brazos de Naoki cayendo al suelo. No quería voltear de nuevo, no deseaba ver a Haruka sin vida.

— Haruka tenía sueños similares a los tuyos, fue advertida, y al parecer decidió no creer — le comentó Naoki — no fue del todo tu culpa. De hecho, no es tu culpa.

Michiru no sabía que Haruka también había soñado con esto, y no le había dicho nada. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? Lo pudieron haber evitado, juntas, como siempre. ¿Por qué había sido diferente? ¿Por qué esta vez trabajaron separadas? E incluso, una contra la otra. ¿Por qué?

Michiru temblaba, mas no de frío, arrastró su cuerpo a gatas hacia Uranus.

_La sangre de Uranus… ¿cuántas veces la he visto? pero esta vez yo la derramé._

— Lo lamento — dijo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Haruka en alguna parte

_No llores preciosa, no es tu culpa, me lo advirtieron, y no hice caso, si hubiera querido no hubieras sido capaz de tocarme si quiera, pero un sentimiento me invadió, pensar que en verdad te pude haber hecho daño todo este tiempo, y que tal vez la única solución ya, era desaparecer de tu vida. No estaba segura de estar pensando en lo correcto pero, no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, en mi momento de duda, atacaste, y no esquivé el golpe. Perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado, incluso en este momento. Perdóname por siempre haber sido egoísta y haber decidido tantas veces por ambas. Perdón por todo, y gracias por tantos años felices. Adiós... Michiru._

La voz de Haruka se desvaneció de la misma manera en que comenzó a hablar, entonces fue cuando Michiru comprendió que Haruka no regresaría.

— ¡NOOOOOO! Despiértenme de nuevo, ¿Cómo sé lo que es real y lo que no?, los sueños se sentían tan reales, Haruka, vuelve, ¡Vuelve!

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en un ritmo constante. Eso se sentía real, no podía negar la lluvia, ni el viento, y mucho menos la sangre y el cuerpo frío de Haruka.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando las demás Scouts llegaron al lugar.

— ¿¡Que ha pasado!? — Dijo Sailor Moon con voz ronca — Uranus... está sangrando... ella…

— La maté, yo la maté. La maté, la maté… yo… yo la maté. — confesó Michiru a sabiendas de que cada palabra castigaba su corazón.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Sailor Moon impactada y casi en shock.

La mirada perdida de todas, y los rostros incrédulos hirieron más la culpa de Michiru.

Ami corrió hacia donde estaba Uranus, inmediatamente tomó su pulso, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera un error y que aún pudiera salvarse, pero era cierto, el cuerpo de Uranus estaba inerte y sin vida, sabía que hasta cierto punto era tonto, viendo el tamaño de la herida, pero solo quería estar segura, muy segura. Tragó saliva al confirmar el terror de todas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— Yo... Michiru ¿Qué pasó aquí? — intentaba guardar su compostura, pero la voz se le quebraba.

— Cada estrella tiene su camino trazado, y el mío así fue hecho — dijo Michiru derramando lágrimas.

— Pero cada estrella puede cambiarlo, puede hacer un lado ese camino que no le agrada y trazar el que a ella le convenga — dijo Rei en un susurro de voz, no quería soltar a Haruka, no quería dar por hecho de que no se levantaría. Estaba molesta, sí, con Michiru, también con Haruka y consigo misma por no poder haber hecho nada.

Michiru hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Mars y solo apretó los puños. No soportaba la mirada pesada de sus amigas, sabía que no la culpaban, pero también sabía que si no fuera por su debilidad, Haruka no habría muerto. Sabía que estaban ahí paradas, viéndola a ella o a Uranus, y le dolía, lastimaban su culpabilidad y la aumentaban. Fue demasiado soportar las miradas inexorables de todos los presentes, y se desahogó con un llanto a gritos.

En alguna parte de su casi perdida conciencia, Haruka oía los gritos de dolor.

_Perdón… he de compensar esto... Michiru..._

Fueron las últimas palabras que pensó Haruka, pero ya no tenía energía para decirlo, y se rindió ante las esperanzas de vivir porque su cuerpo lo había hecho hacía rato ya.

Los pasos lentos de los tacones sobre el pasto húmedo. Las respiraciones entre cortadas por el llanto, los ahogados sollozos, las miradas incrédulas. Todo se fue acercando lentamente hacia Mars y por lo tanto a Uranus.

— Merece un entierro como digna Sailor Scout que es, como una de las guerreras más poderosas y fuertes — dijo Sailor Jupiter sujetando su aliento.

Venus se encontraba abrazando a Sailor Moon quien tenía la mirada perdida. De repente ésta reaccionó, se soltó de los brazos de Venus y corrió hacía donde se encontraba Mars. El shock general se fue del ambiente y todos voltearon a ver a la niña de coletas doradas, quien bregaba por revivir a Haruka tomando el cristal de plata y otorgándole parte de su poder, lloraba con mirada perdida, y actuaba con movimientos entumidos.

— Sailor Moon...— susurró Mercury — no…

Más de una se cubrió la boca en sorpresa y dolor.

Michiru apartó la vista,  era demasiado ver las crueles lágrimas de Usagi, sus sinceramente dolidas lágrimas.

— ¡Sailor Moon! — le gritó Jupiter mientras la levantaba del suelo.

— ¡No!, tengo que salvar a Uranus — gritaba Usagi mientras desesperada intentaba zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Jupiter — tiene frío lo sé, no podemos dejarla así.

— ¡No es cierto! — se levantó a gritos una voz sobre todos los sonidos.

Todos los presentes voltearon por inercia. Era la voz de Fighter. Ésta corrió a los pies de Haruka y la tomó de la cabeza.

— ¡Me mientes de nuevo!, ¡dijiste que protegerías a tú princesa, me alejaste de Michiru porque pensaste que podía lastimarla! entonces ¡dime! ¡¿DIME QUIÉN VA A PROTEGERLAS AHORA?!¡Estúpida! — las lágrimas de Fighter eran como el agua de una llave abierta conectada directamente de su corazón.

— Fighter… — susurró Maker dolida.

Healer corrió con Fighter y la tomó, alejándola de Uranus, sintió el cuerpo tembloroso de su amiga, ¿Siempre había sido tan frágil?, no, el dolor la hacía frágil.

— Basta… por favor… — dijo Ami sujetando a Sailor Moon de los hombros y pegando su mejilla con la de su amiga — ya no se lastimen más. Mejor combinemos nuestros poderes, y así darle una tumba eterna junto con un entierro digno — las palabras le dolieron más de lo que creía, las había pensado un segundo atrás, pero decirlas fue difícil.

— Pero... no puede estar muerta, no pudimos haber perdido a Uranus, no a Uranus, nadie debe morir, yo debo protegerlas así como ustedes me protegen a mí. — Sailor Moon volvió a tirarse al pasto.

Jupiter se acercó y le hizo compañía a la cansada Usagi. La lluvia ya estaba arreciando pero a nadie le importó. Aun así, Rei reconoció el sentimiento, aquel que había sentido cuando se encontró con Kasumi debajo del árbol, no era una sensación del pasado, sino del futuro, ahora se sentía nostálgica de aquel día, parecía un ciclo.

—... r favor— se escuchó un susurro.

Usagi volteo.

— ¡Por favor! —  volteó Michiru hacia Usagi con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara húmeda por las lágrimas — Por favor Usagi, no dejes que el cuerpo de Haruka se pierda, no quiero que desaparezca solo así.

— Claro… Michiru. — Sailor Moon se dio cuenta que podía estarlo haciendo insoportable para ella.

Entonces se levantaron tanto Usagi como Ami y combinando poderes hicieron una tumba de hielo para Uranus, pero antes, Ami lavó las heridas de la valiente guerrera y Sailor Moon reconstruyó el vestido.

— Creo que es la mejor forma de mantener el cuerpo de tan excelente guerrera. — Dijo Venus, quiso hacerlo en tono audible, pero las palabras se le atoraron, y solo fue un débil gemido.

Michiru besó a Haruka a través del hielo y pensó que desearía haberlo hecho antes, o por lo menos, recordar si Haruka lo había hecho mientras dormía esa mañana. No podía ser posible que ni si quiera se hubiera despedido de ella, y todo era porque se había levantado tarde últimamente, por las pesadillas.

En eso Michiru sintió que se acercaban Saturn y Plut, y hasta ahora lo había notado, ellas no estaban desde el principio, por eso no había escuchado llorar a Hotaru.

_Aquí viene, un embate más_ — pensó Michiru.

— ¿Qué hacen? — pregunto Saturn sorprendida al ver a Uranus en una tumba de cristal.

Nadie quería ser la portadora de la noticia, por lo tanto Michiru explicó lo sucedido. Al notar Mars que estaba siendo muy dura consigo misma, interrumpió a Michiru y terminó la explicación.

Hotaru se acercó a mirar el cuerpo de Haruka y al sentir incontenibles las lágrimas, se arrojó a los brazos de Michiru y lloró junto con ella, pero lloró en silencio. Setsuna simplemente bajó la mirada y no se acercó al cuerpo.

— ¿Y ahora, dónde lo llevamos? — preguntó Venus refiriéndose al cuerpo.

— Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

La voz de un hombre resonó, era desconocida para todas, menos para Mars, entonces con sorpresa las demás chicas, con excepción de Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, lo reconocieron.

— ¿N... Naoki? — Después de pronunciar el nombre Sailor Moon se tapó la boca.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? — espetó Jupiter.

— Vine junto con Mars.

Entonces como esperando una respuesta, todas, menos Michiru, voltearon a ver a Rei. Ella seguía hincada con la mirada en el piso y las manos flácidas al frente sobre sus rodillas.

— Él... prometió explicarlo luego, pero... quería evitar que Haruka muriera, él fue quien me advirtió, y si desconfían de él, yo no estaré con ustedes en esa decisión — la voz de Rei era sumisa y pesada— ya que por alguna razón, yo confío en él, y Naoki sabe que yo soy Hino Rei, al parecer siempre lo supo.

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar la declaración de Rei.

— Si no confían en él, confíen en mí, y si él sabe dónde poner el cuerpo de Uranus... déjenlo — continuó Rei — a menos de que tengan una mejor idea.

— Pues sólo que él nos diga donde, y ya diremos si es buen lugar — dijo Jupiter.

Entonces Naoki sacó un pequeño dije que llevaba colgando en el cuello.

— Esto va a costarme mucha energía, pero, sea por ella...— Hizo una pequeña pausa, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a recitar con el pendiente en la mano — Puerta de la esencia estelar, pendiente de la llave del cielo norte, brinda a uno de tus guardianes el poder de abrir el portal y camino del castillo Urano ...— un circulo con ocho símbolos incrustados en el centro apareció a los pies de Naoki, y de los ocho, uno brilló, tenía la forma de un roble rodeado por un rayo — Camino celestial, sendero mágico,  permítenos llegar al castillo de cristal que brindará solaz a su guardiana, pendiente del rayo conviértete en portal y sé la guía — entonces el pendiente se desvaneció de la mano de Naoki y comenzó a desfigurarse hasta formar una especie de puerta, el marco era sólido, pero el umbral parecía la superficie de un inestable lago cubierto por ondas.

Al finalizar Naoki cayó de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¿Su... castillo... les... parece... buen lugar? — decía entre respiraciones.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Quién eres? — dijo Michiru.

— Con gus-to le... respon-dería, pero... si no... Se da prisa, desaparecerá el portal.

Todas cruzaron una mirada de duda, pero ninguna sentía ese poder como enemigo, ni mucho menos les parecía una trampa.

Entre todas, menos Rei que quiso quedarse con Naoki, llevaron el ataúd de hielo al portal, lo pasaron y se dieron cuenta que en efecto, se encontraban en el castillo de Urano, así que en el centro de la sala principal, dejaron descansando eternamente a la guerrera fallecida. Michiru se despidió por última vez y Setsuna y Hotaru por primera, después de un par de minutos, todas volvieron. Al regresar y que pasara la última Scout por el portal, Naoki se desmoronó en los brazos de Mars, quien estaba a un lado de él, la puerta se desvaneció y el pendiente regresó a su colguije original.

— ¿Qué le paso? — preguntó Mercury.

— Al parecer fue mucho esfuerzo para él, está inconsciente — contestó Mars sujetándolo en el suelo.

— Pero teníamos cosas que preguntarle — dijo Jupiter.

— ¿Lo conocen? — preguntó Mars.

— Está con nosotros en el salón — dijo Venus.

— Tal vez mañana podamos platicar, por hoy déjenlo descansar — sugirió Mercury.

Entonces Michiru se percató de que la chica de cabello negro seguía parada donde mismo.

— ¿Que va a ser de ti?, dices que eres una creación de mi subconsciente, parte de ese sueño, ¿Que pasará contigo entonces?

— ¿Me necesitas? ¿Cumplí mi misión? — preguntó Kasumi sumisa.

— No

— Entonces sólo me iré. Tomé el uniforme de Rei, porque me diste su figura en tu sueño y porque así lo decidiste, soy un ser creado por ti, y como tú estabas hostil por los sueños, yo lo estaba también, me soñabas cruel y despiadada, entonces así era en la vida _real_ , pero como ahora ya no tengo ninguna razón para tener carácter o personalidad, no las tengo — Kasumi hablaba como si estuviera leyendo un informe — Así que Neptune, disculpa por haber hecho las cosas mal, yo no tengo cuerpo sólido, así que solo me desvaneceré. Y Mars — dijo esto volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacía ella — todas las personas que me vieron, en verdad no lo hicieron, se creó una ilusión a mi alrededor, que solo te afectaba a ti, por eso nadie notó hoy que no fui a la escuela — Y para sorpresa de todas, Kasumi sonrió, pero al parecer, ella misma no lo notó — quisiera no haber sido tan cruel contigo, y que hubiéramos sido amigas.

Entonces parte por parte, Kasumi se comenzó a desvanecer en miles de dientes de león que eran deshechos por gotas de lluvia, cada una golpeaba un fragmento y éste se convertía en nada.

Estaban cansadas, querían retirarse lo más pronto posible, pero Michiru decidía que su historia iba a tomar otro giro, aún tenía el sable a la mano, de seguro nadie lo notaría.

_Ya no vale la pena este mundo sin ti._ — pensó desconsolada.

Levantó el sable dispuesta a atravesar su propio corazón con él. Plut y Saturn alcanzaron a verla y detenerla en el acto.

— Michiru ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó Plut.

— ¡Déjame!

— No, Michiru-mamá, por favor.

La voz de Hotaru la hizo reaccionar y lloró una vez más. Al momento en que soltó la espada ésta se desvaneció.

La lluvia le caía bien, enjuagaba sus lágrimas. En un segundo pensamiento, razonó que no era necesario una segunda tragedia en ese mismo lugar. Las chicas se asustaron, pero Plut les dijo que la tenía bajo control.

Todas se retiraron con un peso en el corazón. Cuando Sailor Moon buscó a las Star Lights éstas ya no estaban, nadie notó en qué momento se retiraron.

Sailor Mars pidió ayuda para llevar a Naoki al templo, nadie preguntó  la razón, estaban siendo cegadas por el suceso.

Rei acostó a Naoki en su cama, le acarició la cabeza (no supo por qué) y se marchó a su cuarto.

El ambiente en la casa de Michiru era pesado, así que ella simplemente llegó y se fue directo a su habitación. Setsuna sabía que no era bueno que estuviera encerrada sola con todas las cosas que le podían recordar a Haruka, pero, por esa vez, no pudo evitarlo.

 

Esa noche Usagi, al igual que muchas otras de las Scouts, lloraron desconsoladamente. Usagi sentía suyo el dolor de Michiru, se colocaba en sus zapatos y se preguntó a sí misma _¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera la causante de la muerte de Mamoru?_ , un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ni si quiera quería imaginar algo así, y de todos modos, lo quisiera o no, Michiru estaba pasando por eso. En ese momento sintió una soledad asfixiante, y su cuarto se le antojó demasiado grande para ella, se resguardaba bajo las cobijas de su cama abrazada de la almohada. Pensó en llamar a Mamoru para que la ayudara a sostenerse nuevamente, pero no, tenía que aprender a vivir sin él, a no depender tan aferradamente a su abrazo, ya que dentro de poco se separarían.

_Mañana, mañana le contaré todo lo que ocurrió, él está ocupado ahora, debo ser fuerte._

 

 

_Continuara..._


	4. TEJIENDO EL DESTINO

Ami salía de su departamento para ir a la escuela, estaba ligeramente desvelada, ya que se había dispuesto a buscar un poco de los símbolos en el círculo mágico que había abierto Kaminari, sin resultado. Además, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido con Haruka.

— Bueno mamá ya me voy, te veo en la noche.

— Cuídate Ami.

Se dirigió al ascensor como siempre, buscando en su maletín el libro de bolsillo que estaba leyendo últimamente, y mientras hacía esto, no se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia un chico parado en frente de las puertas del elevador. Se percató hasta que chocó con él.

— Lo siento — dijo Ami recobrando compostura.

— No hay problema. Buenos días — saludó el chico.

 Ante ella se encontraba un muchacho alto, de cabello negro un poco alborotado, ojos grises y tez blanca. Llevaba un uniforme de las escuelas ricas, esas que obligan a sus alumnos a vestir de traje, portaba orgulloso el símbolo en el lado izquierdo del saco.

— Buenos días — le sonrió Ami. Se acomodó de frente al ascensor justo a un lado de él.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio, entonces él habló.

— Disculpa, eres Ami Mizuno ¿no? — le dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

— Ah, sí — dudó Ami — soy yo — apenada, tomó la mano del joven respondiéndole el saludo.

— ¡Oh! vaya, que bien, me alegra encontrarte de nuevo — el chico poseía una expresión de dureza en el rostro, y aun así, ante la respuesta de Ami, sonrió con gentileza y dulzura.

— ¿De nuevo? — Contestó Ami sorprendida — ¿Qué quiere decir con "de nuevo", acaso lo conozco?

— Disculpa pero... esa es una información que no se me está permitida darte — dijo el chico.

— Suena como si fuera un agente secreto o algo — Ami sonrió.

El chico tosió como si hubiera sido descubierto. Entonces Ami abrió los ojos, pensó que había acertado en su suposición, entonces él volteó y le guiñó un ojo simple y rápidamente.

— Solo no se lo digas a nadie.

Ami notó su tono de juego, y rió dulcemente.

— No lo haré.

Sonó una campanita en el elevador y las puertas se abrieron, entonces el pálido joven le cedió el paso a Ami con una ligera reverencia.

— Gracias joven, es usted muy amable.

Cuando Ami entró, el chico se quedó afuera, y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

— El ascensor… ¿No va a subir? — Ami se alteró ligeramente, ya que él parecía estar esperando el elevador también.

— No, yo no voy, lo estaba reservando para ti Mizuno Ami — Las puertas terminaban de cerrarse y Ami no quería que los separara un simple aparato que bien podía detener en ese momento, pero, por qué iba a detener el ascensor a fin de cuentas, no tenía ninguna razón para no irse. La última imagen que tuvo del chico de ojos grises fue un ligero movimiento de mano al despedirla.

Mientras descendía, sintió una ligera desilusión, quería platicar un poco más con él aunque no entendiera el por qué. Hacía mucho que no se fijaba en un chico, había estado tan ocupada que este asunto le pasó casi como inexistente, hasta hacía cinco minutos, no podía dejar de pensar que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás.

— Me pregunto, ¿de dónde me conocerá? — se sonrojó un poco para sí misma — espero volverlo a ver.

 

* * *

 

En el templo Hikawa, Rei se había levantado temprano como siempre a barrer las hojas de los árboles que hubieran caído por la noche. Suspiraba cada minuto ya que el dolor en el pecho le recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

— Haruka… aún no puedo creer que te hayas ido. — dijo mirando hacia la nada mientras barría como si fuera presa de un hechizo que la obligaba a mover sus manos en esa acción pendular.

Los pasos suaves de unas sandalias sobre las hojas secas tendidas en el piso de piedra, lograron hacer que Rei saliera de su estupor y volteara hacia atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Naoki preocupado.

— Naoki — susurró Rei. Se sentía extraña al tener frente a ella a alguien que podría compartir su dolor, ya no sentía esa inmensa soledad al llegar al templo después de una catástrofe, porque pese a que quería mucho a su abuelo y a Souchiro, no era lo mismo.

— Sí — dijo él. Venía directo del frente del templo caminando pausadamente hasta colocarse a un lado de Rei.

— Creí que...

— Me iba a ir terminando mi _misión_ ¿Cierto? — dijo con voz pausada y segura.

— No, iba a decir que, creía que seguirías dormido porque gastaste mucha energía ayer.

— ¿Ah sí? — Sonrió tímidamente — dormí bastante bien. Además me recupero rápido.

 Los dos rieron.

— Se siente tan extraño reír, después de haber llorado tanto — le dijo Rei en tono amargo.

— Sí, lo sé.

Hubo un corto silencio, y después Rei le dijo:

— Ve a descansar, yo hago esto.

— No, estoy bien, puedo hacer trabajos caseros. Mi cuerpo está un poco cansado como para ir de un lado para otro así que me dedicaré al templo, iré mañana a la escuela.

Reí lo miró fijamente, no había escuchado las últimas palabras que dijo. La madrugada se sentía fresca y el sonido de la voz de Naoki se confundió por un segundo entre el crujir de las hojas arrastradas por el viento.

— Tienes muchas preguntas ¿Verdad? — dijo Naoki suspirando con una sonrisa.

— Sí, esta vez atinaste — le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa — pero prefiero que estén todas las chicas esta vez, ocurrió esta catástrofe, en parte, porque no les dije nada — Rei miraba cabizbaja el pasar de las hojas y el aterrizaje de algunas al lado de sus pies.

— Lo dices por Kasumi.

— Sí, debí decirles en el preciso instante en que sentí algo extraño, y aun así siento como si todo se hubiera puesto en el camino para que no les dijera nada, como si algo estuviera manipulando los hilos de la telaraña que atrapó a Haruka, y tal vez ella… Tal vez si yo…

Naoki se acercó a Rei cubriéndole los labios con un dedo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima fugitiva.

— No llores Rei, no fue tu culpa.

— Pero pude haberlo evitado.

— Lo hecho, hecho está, ya no puedes cambiar el pasado, no creo que a Haruka le gustaría verte llorar por su causa.

Rei se arrojó a los brazos de Naoki, y éste la abrazó.

Tal vez ella no era una persona de palabras, y él no era muy bueno manejando los sentimientos de los demás, pero en ese abrazo, los dos supieron que había algo más entre ellos, y pese a los deseos que él poseía de besarla, sabía que no era el momento, así que solo la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

 

* * *

 

Michiru fue despertada por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de su ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente, volteó a su espalda como una costumbre, pero estaba sola.

— Me dejas sola de nuevo Haruka, otra vez me envuelve esta soledad — suspiró y se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha. Así se quedó unos minutos.

— Duelen tanto los minutos cuando el pecho golpea con tanta agresividad — se acomodó nuevamente de lado.

No podía dormir, ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos, y era una tortura escucha el tic tac de un reloj a lo lejos. Entonces, Hotaru entró a la habitación para revisar si Michiru se había levantado. Al escuchar la puerta ésta giró sobre la cama para mirar quién entraba.

— Buenos días Michiru-mamá. — le dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa y una voz dulce.

— Buenos días Hotaru, ahora bajo — Michiru no podía ocultar la tristeza, sus ojos reflejaban soledad, y un leve demacramiento cruzaba sus mejillas y sus parpados. Parecía una niña perdida con la mirada distante.

— Sí — respondió Hotaru un poco preocupada. — Te esperamos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió con Setsuna la cual estaba esperándola en la cocina tan preocupada como la pequeña niña. No habían sabido nada de Michiru desde que se encerrara en su cuarto la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué pasó Hotaru? ¿Sigue igual? — preguntó Setsuna preocupada.

— No, me parece que ahora está más deprimida.

Setsuna solo cerró los ojos y los apretó.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — dijo.

— No lo sé, pero por ahora está bien ¿no?, tiene que sufrir, a fin de cuentas Haruka era muy especial para ella — la voz de Hotaru sonaba como la de un adulto pese a su timbre y apariencia infantil. — Debemos dejarla llorar, sino, sólo se tragará el dolor y jamás superará esto.

— Tienes razón — le confirmó Setsuna con una ligera sonrisa, avergonzada de la madurez de la pequeña Hotaru y de su propia poca compostura. Ella realmente pensaba que Michiru no debía sufrir, y que lo mejor era espabilarse y continuar su vida.

 

Michiru se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. Terminó de abrir las cortinas para que entrara la pálida luz matutina.

— ¿Dónde estás Haruka?, — abrió la ventana y se sentó en la terraza — ¿qué pasa cuando una persona muere?, ¿aún te importo ahí dónde estás?, ¿Dónde está aquel ser que amaba la soledad? — una suave brisa empezó a acariciar su rostro y jugar con su cabello. — Que tortura tan grande, ¿Por qué puedo sentir aquello que amabas tanto, pero no puedo sentirte a ti? — Cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por las caricias del viento.

 

 

Michiru continuaba en la cama, sentada en la orilla mirando el parsimonioso movimiento de las cortinas. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Setsuna llevara a Hotaru a la escuela. Miró al reloj.

— Estas cuatro horas han sido eternas, siento que llevo una eternidad aquí — susurró.

Llevaba el camisón puesto, andaba descalza por la habitación y ni si quiera se había pasado el peine por el cabello.

— Michiru — se escuchó la voz de Setsuna proveniente del piso inferior.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, caminando como si no hubiera una vida y como si no existiera el tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó.

— ¿Qué ocurre Setsuna?

Ésta se encontraba sentada en la sala con varios periódicos en frente, revistas y muchos folletos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — dijo Michiru al observar el piso de papeles.

— Estaba buscando algo para ti. Pienso enviar tu solicitud a esta escuela de arte — Setsuna se acercaba a ella con un folleto en las manos — Es una escuela para prodigios, dicen que aquí pulirán cualquier talento que tengas.

— No me interesa — Michiru estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

Setsuna corrió tras ella y la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

— Por favor, sólo salgamos a tomar aire, visitemos las instalaciones. Si no te gusta, prometo no forzarte, pero puede hacerte bien un cambio de ambiente.

— No quiero hacer nada.

— Michiru, por favor. Por mí. — Setsuna era una persona un poco seria, pero cuando se trataba de manipular a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, sabía colocar una cara dulce que para ellas tres era irresistible.

Esto logró sacar una ligera sonrisa en Michiru.

— No hagas esto, realmente quiero estar en mi habitación…

— ¿Lamentándote y sufriendo por lo que ya pasó, por lo que no puedes remediar? — Sabía que estaba siendo dura, y que tal vez la lastimaría, pero no podía dejarla hundirse de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. — Por favor, vamos.

— Creo que tienes razón, no puedo dejar que esto acabe con mi vida — dijo aparentemente convencida y una dulce sonrisa con traslúcida tristeza se dibujó en la cara de Michiru.

Setsuna sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y que eso lo hacía para que la dejara en paz, pero estaba bien, poco a poco haría que Michiru dejara de lamentarse.

Logró hacer que Michiru tomara una ducha, se cambiara y peinara. Una hora y media después estaban saliendo de la casa hacia el lugar que Setsuna había escogido.

Cuando llegaron, Setsuna se sorprendió de lo realmente hermoso que era el lugar, un edificio grande a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado de hermosos jardines perfectos para una tarde de inspiración. Aulas con grandes ventanales, balcones preciosos y lugares al aire libre con bancas debajo de frondosos árboles, justos para un dulce rato de lectura. Michiru estaba segura que habría muchas cosas más, eso era sólo la entrada y ya estaba fascinada.

Llegaron a la recepción, dónde los atendió una chica con una cálida sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes — dijo la recepcionista.

— Buenas tardes — contestaron ambas.

— ¿Es miembro o visitante? — preguntó la chica.

— Somos visitantes, ella está interesada en venir pero queríamos conocer el lugar primero, ¿está bien?

— Claro que sí, sus nombres por favor.

— Setsuna Meiou y Michiru Kaiou — continuó Setsuna mientras la chica tecleaba algo en la computadora que tenía al frente.

Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en su escritorio, un minuto después tenía impreso dos gafetes con los nombres de las chicas y el título de “Invitado”

— Aquí tienen — les dijo mientras los entregaba.

— Gracias — contestó Michiru.

— Este gafete le permitirá pasearse por las instalaciones sin problemas, aquí tiene un pequeño chip integrado el cual le dará acceso a las puertas automáticas que usted, como visitante, tenga derecho a entrar. Atrás viene un pequeño mapa de las principales salas y pasillos, además tendrá acceso al mapa digital que se encuentra localizado en las puertas principales de cada ala. Las partes restringidas es porque están reservadas al personal o a los miembros. Que pasen buena tarde y disfruten de nuestras instalaciones, por favor, pasen por la puerta derecha o izquierda para comenzar su recorrido. — Entonces la recepcionista les sonrió una última vez mientras indicaba ambas puertas y regresó a su puesto.

Ambas tomaron el camino de la derecha, por ahí quedaban las aulas de artes plásticas, danza y música, irían a ver las tutorías de pintura.

— El lugar es enorme — dijo Setsuna maravillada por los cientos y cientos de salones.

— Y muy bonito — complementó Michiru.

El lugar estaba lleno de chicos prodigio, niños esculpiendo la venus de Milo en miniatura, jóvenes pintado cuadros enormes, adultos utilizando su inventiva para nuevas técnicas. Realmente ahí no se iba a aprender, sino a perfeccionar lo conocido.

De pronto Michiru se separó de Setsuna mientras ésta apreciaba la manera en que una jovencita de doce años terminaba de esculpir en madera un florero lleno de rosas. Lo difícil era que estaba haciendo rosa por rosa. Michiru tomó esa oportunidad para estar sola un momento y dar una vuelta a gusto.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto escuchó una melodía a piano de uno de los salones cercanos. Le recorrió un hilo helado por el pecho haciendo que le doliera.

— Es la melodía de Haruka — dijo sin creerlo ella misma — ¿Quién la estará tocando?

Los recuerdos regresaban a ella, el dolor también. Sabía que había gente que apreciaba la forma en que Haruka tocaba el piano, sobre todo porque fue su acompañante en varios recitales de violín, pero ¿Por qué precisamente en ese lugar tenía que encontrar un fan de ella?

Michiru caminó lentamente, por cada paso que daba el sonido se hacía más intenso y los golpes a su corazón también. Se acercaba a una habitación con las puertas corredizas abiertas y miró en el interior.

Una hermosa habitación, con paneles de cristal por todo el techo y una enredadera que caía por los costados. Piso de madera y tres de las cuatro paredes también de madera, la última, la que daba hacia el exterior estaba llena de ventanas de cristal y una puerta del mismo material que daba hacia una pequeña terraza, estaban en el tercer piso de ese edificio y la visión de los jardines era hermosa desde ahí. El piano en el centro, rodeado de pequeñas sillas y varios instrumentos colocados en las paredes y armarios.

Michiru pudo apreciar al joven que tocaba. Cabello corto de un color castaño bastante claro, los ojos verde oliva y piel blanca, con facciones marcadas y masculinas, delgado. La mirada se perdía entre las teclas del piano, concentrado e inmerso en la música. Tocaba con furia y dolor.

Michiru no sabía si interrumpir, cuando él le habló.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó enojado.

— Esa melodía es tocada por Tenoh Haruka ¿verdad? — dijo Michiru excusándose por haber entrado sin permiso.

— Así es… — el chico únicamente levantó la mirada, ya que la cabeza estaba inclinada hacía las teclas — señorita Kaiou — dicho esto, regresó de nuevo la mirada al piano.

— Me conoces — dijo Michiru en un susurro — Bueno, supongo entonces que no es extraño que también conozcas la música de Haruka.

— Sí, me encanta el piano, solía tocarlo para mi hermana pequeña, a ella y a mí nos gusta mucho su sonido — la voz del chico era sería y fría. — De hecho a ella le gustaba mucho el sonido de su violín señorita Kaiou.

— Vaya, tal vez algún día pueda conocerla si la traes contigo.

Él no contestó, continuó lastimando la música y haciéndola gemir en un dulce y rítmico grito de agonía que provenía desde su corazón. Parecía desahogarse con cada nota que tocaba, y aunque rozaba ligera y delicadamente las teclas con los dedos, la fuerza en las manos y en cada nota estaba llena de furia.  Se estaba desahogando con las notas, no con el piano. Michiru pensó en qué podría haberle pasado para encontrarse en ese estado. Pero en cierta manera, comprendía el sentimiento, de alguna forma la canción expresaba su propio dolor también.

Si continuaba ahí se soltaría llorando y los esfuerzos de Setsuna se habrían ido a la basura, debía retirarse lo más pronto posible.

— Disculpa por interrumpir, es sólo que esa canción era una de mis favoritas. Con permiso. — Al alejarse Michiru continuó escuchando el sonido proveniente del piano, y no importaba cuantas personas interpretaran aquel mismo sonido, nadie lo hacía como Haruka.

— Claro — dijo el joven quien no paraba de tocar la misma melodía respondiendo varios segundos después de que Michiru se había marchado.

 

Michiru regresó con Setsuna la cual la recibió muy contenta, la niña ya casi había terminado el florero. Michiru solo deseaba no volverse a encontrar a ese chico tocando una de las melodías de Haruka, si no, ese lugar saldría contraproducente.

 

Al regresar Michiru se fue muy callada en el camino, Setsuna quería saber por qué pero no agarró valor hasta que no estuvieron en la casa.

— ¿Qué pasó Michiru, no te gustó el lugar? — preguntó una vez que entraron.

— Está muy bonito.

— ¿Entonces, por qué estás tan seria?

Michiru guardó silencio un momento preguntándose si sería prudente explicar lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Michiru?

— Encontré a un chico tocando a piano la melodía que siempre tocaba Haruka.

— Ay no — Setsuna ya veía venir lo siguiente, Michiru se había lastimado.

— Y me hizo recordarla, recordar como ella se sentaba en el piano de la sala llamándome con mientras sonreía tranquilamente, y sobre todo, me hizo recordar lo mucho que realmente la extraño… y... y yo.... yo la maté Setsuna, yo la maté, soy yo la causante de que ahora no esté con nosotros, soy víctima y victimaria de su muerte. Fui yo quien asestó el golpe que la mató, yo… yo… ¡YOOO! — Michiru se hinco en el suelo y se puso a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

— Sabía que debías desahogar eso… llora Michiru, pero no te dañes, no fue tu culpa. Sabes que no es tu culpa…

Setsuna la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras los gritos desgarradores de Michiru llenaban la habitación, y así se quedó hasta que esta se hubo calmado.

 

* * *

 

Esa noche las chicas habían quedado en pasar a la casa de Rei para platicar con Naoki, ésta explicó que él no había ido a la escuela porque seguía un poco débil, pero que con gusto recibiría a todas.

Naoki estaba terminando los quehaceres de la tarde, iba a limpiar la entrada al templo, y ahí en el marco de la entrada principal un chico se encontraba mirando al firmamento.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — le dijo Naoki.

— Tantas cosas — respondió la persona. — En primera me gustaría que me recordaras.

Se acercó lentamente a las luces del templo dejando ver sus facciones ante Naoki. Alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y corto, y unos ojos verde oliva que reflejaban una tristeza más grande que él mismo.

Naoki se paralizó ante la visión del hombre frente a él, estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima pero se contuvo.

— Eres tú — dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Me recuerdas? — preguntó sorprendido el dueño de los ojos tristes.

— ¿Cómo olvidarte?, no sé tú nombre aquí en la tierra pero, jamás olvidaría tu rostro.

— Eiji, Kamikaze Eiji — respondió el otro.

— Kaminari Naoki.

Naoki lo miraba atento, casi al borde de explotar en emoción.

— No vengo en son de visita conyugal, si es lo que estás pensando — Eiji le sonrió.

— El que hayas sido el único que me visitó cuando estuve en el calabozo, y que nos hayamos quedado platicando hasta las 4 de la mañana no le da título de visita conyugal — Naoki lo miraba con furia fingida.

Eiji rió mientras colocaba la mano sobre la parte inferior de la cara, ocultando su sonrisa pero sin sofocarla. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, vio en los ojos de Naoki un brillo que le dio un escalofrío.

— No pienso abrazarte — dijo inmediatamente Eiji.

El brillo desapareció en los ojos del chico de cabello largo.

— Sabía que querías un abrazo, eres demasiado… sentimental — se notaba un ligero repudio en la voz de Eiji.

— Y luego preguntas que por qué no te demuestra cariño nadie.

— Nunca lo he preguntado…— el aburrimiento en los ojos de Eiji no se hizo esperar.

— Pero, tu siempre estás diciendo que uno no te demuest…

— ¡Basta!, No es cierto, nunca ando diciendo nada, me gusta estar solo y siempre me ha gustado, no necesito a nadie, ni muestras de cariño, ni si quiera una mísera compasión — el tono en la voz de Eiji se había levantado y alterado, estaba desesperado y dolido — no necesito a nadie — se tranquilizó.

Naoki se sorprendió, juraría que Eiji estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces comprendió que ese estallido de emociones no había sido culpa suya y que Eiji traía cargando algo en el corazón más grande que él mismo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó preocupado. Había tantas otras cosas que quería preguntar, pero en ese momento sólo era el sufrimiento de Eiji lo que le preocupaba.

— La vi, de nuevo, hermosa, delicada, dulce, toda una mujer refinada… y sola, la miré con su dolor y su agonía. No soporto verla así, quisiera arrancar todo eso que la lastima.

— ¿Te refieres a Michiru?

Eiji asintió con la cabeza.

— Entonces sabes que…

Ante esto los ojos verdes de Eiji se anegaron en lágrimas, se tiró al piso y se cubrió la boca.

— Llegué muy tarde ¿cierto? Kouki me lo dijo, me lo restregó en la cara.

— ¿Hablaste con Kouki?, espera, ¿llegar tarde?

— Hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella, pero se le ocurrió morir mientras estaba lejos de mí.

— Eiji… — Naoki miró las manos de su amigo, notó los callos y las raspaduras en los dedos, sobre todo en las yemas — ¿Qué te pasó? — tomó su mano y la jaló hacia sí.

— Desde anoche, cuando Kouki me dijo, no he parado de tocar el piano.

— ¿Estás loco?, haz comido algo ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza.

— Estás hecho un desastre, cuando pienso que debo preocuparme por algo entonces te encuentro otra cosa.

Naoki se hincó al lado de Eiji, lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Ven, déjame te preparo algo de cenar, entra al templo yo me encargaré de todo.

— Aunque soy mayor que tú, siempre fuiste como un hermano mayor para mí, me has cuidado y protegido — Eiji miraba de frente a Naoki y se arrepintió de no haberle dado el abrazo.

— Tranquilo — le dijo — Rei no llegará hasta dentro de una hora y se fue con el otro chico del templo, y su abuelo se encerró en su cuarto. Ven.

— Quiero verla. Kouki sólo me dijo que te la habías llevado al castillo.

— ¿Realmente crees que es prudente?

— Ayúdame a llegar, por favor.

— Bien, pero que sea rápido, tengo una cita con una decena de chicas en una hora y media. — Naoki no podía dejar de lado un poco de humor, tal vez eso ayudaría a Eiji.

— No sé si quiero preguntar.

En poco tiempo los dos se encontraban en el castillo de Uranus entrando por las puertas principales.

— Y pensar que este castillo alguna vez estuvo lleno de luz y repleto de gente — dijo Eiji al escuchar el eco de sus pasos en las paredes de cristal.

— ¿Seguro que quieres verla?

— Naoki, ya estoy aquí, sólo déjame continuar.

El chirrido de unas gigantescas puertas se escuchó al momento en que Naoki las empujó, dando paso a la sala principal, el centro del castillo. Ahí, con el traje de Scout intacto y un rostro durmiente, yacía Sailor Uranus, rodeada de pequeños destellos formados al golpear la luz de las lunas en el cristal.

— Uranus… — susurró Eiji mientras tocaba la tumba cristalina.

El llanto desgarrador de Eiji hizo que se le partiera el corazón a Naoki, sobre todo porque en cierta parte había sido su responsabilidad proteger a Haruka.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, hacía rato que su amigo había parado de llorar y contemplaba a Haruka dulcemente.

— Era terca, recelosa, un poco cerrada  y algo boba — comenzó a hablar Eiji — pero siempre fue tan fuerte, dulce a su manera, tierna en su fatalismo, cuando pensaba que estaba sola, pero sobre todo, fue una hermana excelente, no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, jamás dejé de amarla.

— ¿Recuerdas todo de la era del Milenio de Plata?

— No todo, pero gran parte, sobre todo de Uranus.

— Vámonos, yo debo volver.

— Sí, tienes razón — Eiji yacía sentado a un lado de la tumba, recargado en ella mirando a las estrellas que se asomaban por las ventanas — es solo que no quiero irme, quisiera poder hacer algo por ella, y por esa mujer que tanto amé en este pasado devorado por el tiempo.

— Vamos Eiji, vendremos otro día, lo prometo.

— De acuerdo, tienes una cita con las Scouts y la princesa. — él mismo no estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre ahí, por mucho que lo deseara.

Naoki acompañó a Eiji a su departamento, ahí, le preparó la cena y no se fue hasta que la hubo terminado toda. Tiempo después se retiró dirigiéndose al templo, sabía que se había entretenido un poco, a lo mucho las chicas lo habrían esperado de media a una hora. Pero no había problema, podía explicarlo. Estaba más consternado por la condición de su amigo.

Llegó al templo Hikawa, al tope de las escaleras se encontró con una casa en silencio, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había nada más que los sonidos nocturnos.

Se dirigió a la entrada e intentó no hacer ruido para entrar pero más adelante fue interceptado por Rei.

— ¿Por qué está todo apagado? — Naoki no sabía cómo reaccionar, era obvio que Rei estaba molesta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando por horas, además estaba muy preocupada. Ni si quiera avisaste que ibas a salir o que ibas a llegar tarde, nada.

— ¿Horas?, es cierto que me pasé una hora a lo mucho de nuestra cita pero, no creo que sea para tanto.

— ¿Una hora? Naoki, dijiste que íbamos a platicar alrededor de las siete y media y ya son casi las tres de la mañana.

— ¡¿Que has dicho?! — Naoki no creía sus oídos, había estado casi ocho horas fuera, y para él había sido como unas dos, tres a lo mucho.

— Al principio me enoje, pero después de las once, me preocupé.

Rei estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Naoki no supo si era por enojo, preocupación o esa ligera desilusión que vio en esos lagrimosos ojos, o por las tres juntas.

— Rei, lo lamento, según yo sólo salí un momento…

— No mientras, al menos sé sincero — ahí estaba esa mirada de desilusión otra vez.

Podía soportarlo todo, menos verla así.

— Les expliqué lo básico de ti, lo único que sé — continuó Rei — les dije que estás viviendo aquí en el templo, y ellas me dijeron que estabas en su salón. Les conté sobre Kasumi, pero es todo, no hubo más que hablar porque no llegaste.

— Prometo compensar esto — susurró Naoki.

— Claro que lo harás. Mañana vas a hablar con todas nosotras, ellas van a venir contigo saliendo de la escuela y en cuanto lleguen, discutiremos todo esto. También, mañana me ayudarás con todos los deberes, todos. Buenas noches. — Rei pasó de largo a Naoki y salió por la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación.

— Buenas noches Rei. — susurró Naoki cuando ésta se fue.

Rei notó en las frases de Naoki un tono apático, como si estuviera triste, pero la furia había hecho presa de ella y no pudo más que escupirlo todo, pero cuando se retiró no podía evitar sentir y pensar que había sido muy injusta, y fue entonces que lloró ampliamente en silencio. Pensando que no tenía derecho sobre ese chico, y que aun así la había decepcionado, aunque no supiera por qué. Y así, ambos durmieron intranquilamente.

_Continuará..._


	5. UN CORAZÓN SE AÑEJA EN UN MILENIO

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos, Naoki sintió la mirada de sus compañeros durante toda la mañana, lo saludaron y platicaron bien con él, pero las preguntas estaban en el aire y todos ansiaban que fueran respondidas. Así, llegó la hora de salida y todos se dirigían al templo Hikawa dónde seguramente los estaría esperando Rei.

— Rei nos contó que estás viviendo con ella — fue Ami la primera en hablar.

— Sí, así es. — respondió Naoki sintiendo el comienzo de la lluvia de preguntas.

— ¿Sabías desde entonces que Rei era Sailor Mars? — le preguntó Makoto.

— Este… ¿no sería mejor esperar a que estuviéramos todos juntos? — Naoki no intentaba ser grosero, pero no quería repetirse dentro de unos minutos cuando estuviera Rei.

— Pero, nos preocupa, y más que estés viviendo con ella — continuó Makoto.

— No se preocupen, tiene sus desventajas que sea así — respondió Naoki en un suspiro.

Fue entonces que Makoto pudo medir su propia altura con la de Naoki, era más alto que ella pese a que tenían la misma edad, además era fácil mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que realmente podía confiar en él.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Usagi.

— Te está esclavizando ¿verdad? — Dijo Minako burlándose de él con una sonrisa pícara — Sí, se lo hemos visto hacer al pobre de Yuichiro.

— Ah… no. Más bien, creo que está muy enojada porque no llegué anoche.

— Si Rei se enojó va a llover fuego — dijo Usagi en tono de burla.

Naoki se limitó a sonreír.

— Está bien, ella es así, tiene el carácter que yo no tuve.

A más de uno le pareció raro el comentario, pero no supieron si indagar o no, por lo que el silencio se prolongó otro poco.

— ¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos en paz un rato? — Seiya se colgó del cuello de Naoki con el brazo izquierdo.

— Está bien, a fin de cuentas fue mi culpa.

— No digas eso, o estas chicas te comerán vivo — dijo Yaten.

Usagi y Minako miraron de reojo a Yaten, enojadas y ofendidas, a lo que éste contestó con un resoplido orgulloso.

— Me abstengo de la discusión — dijo Ami.

— Haces bien — le contestó Taiki.

— Venían muy callados y ahora de la nada, están contra nosotras — dijo Makoto.

Llegaron al templo y siguieron discutiendo mientras subían los escalones.

— Yo no estoy contra ustedes, Yaten sí, yo sólo estoy del lado de Kaminari. — dijo Seiya.

La discusión continuó hasta el tope de las escaleras, porque al llegar, Usagi corrió hacia el templo.

— ¡Rei, ya llegamos Rei!

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Rei, ¿estás dormida?, Rei! — continuó Usagi.

— La señorita Rei aún no llega — respondió Yuichiro que salía de un lado de la casa.

— Que lástima.

— Kaminari será mejor que te cambies y me ayudes con las tareas — el tono de Yuichiro era despectivo y molesto.

— Pero Rei me dijo…

— ¡Señorita Rei! ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué repetírtelo?, es la señorita Rei.

Todos ahí conocían los sentimientos de Yuichiro, y su incansable lucha por conquistar a Rei, tal vez, era normal que se sintiera amenazado si un chico lindo se acercaba tanto a ella.

— Kumada, ella me dejó llamarla así — la posición de Naoki era tranquila y sumisa, respetaba a Yuichiro como un superior.

El eco de unos pasos resonaba por las escaleras del templo. Rei subía las escaleras corriendo, con el maletín en la mano. Al llegar arriba se desmoronó sobre el piso.

— ¡Llegué! — dijo casi sin aliento. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la visión de todos frente a ella. — Chicos, llegaron, me da gusto, vamos a la sala para platicar a gusto. ¿Yuichiro podrías llevarnos té por favor?

— Sí — respondió éste ligeramente desganado.

— Y así queda reducido a nada — susurró Yaten.

— Sí, creo que Rei debería ser un poco más considerada con él — le secundó Makoto.

Y así, se dirigieron todos a la sala. Se acomodaron. Poco tiempo después Yuichiro llevó el té, lo que les dio pauta para comenzar.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos? — preguntó Rei.

— Soy materia dispuesta, sólo pregunten — dijo Naoki.

— Pues, responde a mí pregunta. ¿Sabías que Rei era Sailor Mars desde el principio? — le preguntó Makoto.

— Sí, así es.

— ¿Cómo es qué sabías eso? — dijo Ami.

— Supongo que será más fácil si cuento la historia completa. — Naoki tomó un poco de aire y continuó — Mi conciencia viene de muchos años atrás, siglos de hecho, cuando el Milenio de Plata era el lugar más hermoso de la galaxia.

— ¿Del… Milenio de Plata? — susurró Usagi asombrada.

— Así es. Desde entonces el destino escogió con cuidado a sus guardianas, princesa — dijo esto dirigiéndose a Usagi — y al parecer, en aquel entonces, no sólo se les había escogido como scouts por sus habilidades, sino porque extrañamente, todas y cada una de ustedes tenían un hermano. Príncipes y princesas, viviendo en esos hermosos castillos en la órbita de los planetas. Se decía que, cualquier chica con un corazón fuerte podía convertirse en Sailor, mientras viniera de cada planeta, pero fueron las princesas las elegidas, ellas eran las que poseían una voluntad inquebrantable.

— Pero, entonces… — Minako había comenzado a hablar, pero Kaminari le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

— Permíteme, este relato aún no termina — entonces le sonrió. — Yo mismo, soy la reencarnación de uno de esos príncipes, eso significa, por lógica, que soy… supongo que puedo decirlo libremente, el hermano de alguna de ustedes.

>> Desperté una semana antes de conocerlos, de pronto, mis recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mí, aunque no es mucho, en mi memoria está lo básico, quién era, quienes eran ustedes, el Príncipe Endymion la Princesa Serenity, las Sailors. Y entonces, todas las noticias que había oído de las Scouts llegaron a mi cabeza, y sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Reunirme con ustedes. Fue como si de la noche a la mañana supiera quién era y sobre todo, sabía que yo debía ser parte de esto.

— Pero, aunque supieras quién éramos como Sailor Scouts, ¿Cómo supiste que Rei era Sailor Mars? — preguntó Ami.

— Cuando vine a Tokio buscando algo sobre las Scouts, me encontré a Rei caminando por la calle, y pude sentir en ella la esencia de la princesa del planeta Marte, justo después, noté que la ciudad estaba impregnada con su esencia, y me fue fácil localizarlas, sobre todo, la presencia que sentí más fuerte fue la de mi hermana.

Hubo un silencio repentino, todos esperaban que él dijera quién era su hermana.

— Según recuerdo, nosotros al igual que nuestras hermanas representábamos al mismo planeta. Lo que no logro recordar es cuál era nuestro deber, no era igual al de ustedes de proteger a la princesa, tal vez recuerde más cosas cuando estemos todos juntos.

— ¿Todos? — preguntó Rei.

— Sí, puedo sentir su despertar, sé que andan por aquí, comencé a buscarlos hace poco. He encontrado a uno pero… no creo que esté muy dispuesto ahora.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Ami.

— Es difícil ¿saben? de pronto recordar tiempos lejanos como si fueran una película, sentir que todo se mezcla en el alma y corazón, en la mente. Se siente como si todo fuera verdad y a la vez mentira — Naoki los miró a los ojos, a cada una de las personas sentadas alrededor de él — no es fácil, y creo que él necesita tiempo.

Las Sailor Scouts conocían el sentimiento perfectamente, así que podían entenderlo.

— Bueno y ¿qué tal si te ayudamos?, a fin de cuentas, son nuestros “hermanos” ¿no? — dijo Makoto dulcemente.

— Supongo pero, no es como si pudiera darles un mapa para buscarlos, incluso yo he batallado — Naoki parecía consternado — ni si quiera sé sus nombres, o su apariencia. Aun así sé que podría reconocerlos en el acto, es como si sus nombres no hubieran cambiado en todos estos años pero siguiera siendo el mismo, por ejemplo, yo no me llamaba Naoki, pero tal vez era algo similar. Además tengo entendido que ellos van recobrando la memoria conforme pasan ciertos sucesos… aunque no sé cuáles sean, incluso yo mismo no sé la razón de por qué recordé tan de golpe. No crean que lo sé todo, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para esclarecer sus dudas, lo haré.

— Entonces, ¿por qué nosotras no recordamos nada? — preguntó Minako.

— No tengo idea Minako — le respondió Naoki con una tímida sonrisa. — ¡Ah! pero hay otra cosa que les concierne. El amor del Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa Serenity no fue el único que prevaleció por los siglos. Todos, príncipes y princesas convivimos mucho entre nosotros, y de alguna manera, tal vez por azares del destino también, cada una de ustedes se enamoró de un príncipe.

— ¿¡Eh!? — fue una reacción general.

— ¿Quieres decir que así como Usagi y Mamoru se aman ahora nosotras también podemos tener algo así con “ese alguien”? — Minako había colocado las manos sobre la mesa y casi se había subido en Naoki con ojos encendidos en esperanza y pasión.

— Sí, sí, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? — Makoto había imitado la acción de Minako, quedando tan junta una de la otra que sus mejillas chocaban y con la misma exaltación en la cara.

— Pues… sí — Naoki tenía miedo de contestar, sentía que esas dos chicas se lo comerían vivo en el momento en que saliera cualquier cosa de su boca.

— Eso está bien, así Rei no va a quedarse sola y amargada — dijo Usagi y enseguida soltó una risotada.

Rei, quien se había quedado muy seria y pensativa, reaccionó a este comentario.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!? — le gritó mientras se ponía amenazadoramente frente a ella — pues yo podría conseguirme novio el día que quiera, no necesito que sea predestinado ni nada por el estilo, porque de no ser así, Mamoru jamás se hubiera fijado en una niña boba y llorona como tú.

— Y ahí van — suspiró Taiki.

— Pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, no tenemos ningún recuerdo de lo que nos dices — dijo Ami mientras Rei y Usagi peleaban en el fondo.

— Es curioso, pero mis recuerdos están cortados, como una película mal editada — continuó Naoki — y creo que es lo único que está en mi cabeza, esos recuerdos que pasé con la princesa de la que me enamoré y al lado de mi hermana, fuera de ahí, casi no sé nada del Milenio de Plata, no recuerdo sus pasillos ni sus prados. Todo esto es muy confuso también para mí.

Las chicas guardaron silencio mientras apreciaban el tono melancólico con el que Naoki habló.

— Espera, hay dos cosas que estás diciendo que aún no has aclarado — le dijo Seiya — lo de la hermana y lo de la amada princesa. ¿Cuál de ellas es cuál?

El color se le subió a las mejillas.

— Puedo decirles quien se supone que es mi hermana pero…

— ¿No vas a decirnos quien es tu amor predestinado? — Usagi estaba realmente desilusionada.

— No es eso, no creo que sea el mejor momento para decir algo así — continuó el chico de ojos verdes con la cabeza hacia abajo.

— Es lo mejor ¿no? — Opinó Ami — una declaración así no se puede hacer a la ligera.

— Pero, puedo ser yo — Minako se había acercado a Naoki mientras le mostraba sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

— Así como podría ser tu hermano — le dijo Rei molesta.

Minako hizo una mueca de asco.

— No es como si fuéramos hermanos realmente — Naoki no sabía qué hacer, sabía que si se quitaba a Minako de encima sería muy grosero de su parte, así que optó por continuar con el tema anterior —  porque, no compartimos la misma sangre.

— Pero, incluso creo que es más fuerte ¿no crees? — Le dijo Makoto — es como compartir el alma con otra persona, como si estuvieran unidos por un hilo fraternal que trasciende los años, como el amor de Usagi y Mamoru. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué ellos sí pueden hacer prevalecer algo sentimental siendo dos desconocidos y no se podría hacer con dos personas que compartieron sangre y alma en un pasado?

— Curioso que lo digas tú Kino — le susurró Naoki dulcemente. — Yo, en mi vida pasada reiné a tu lado, la princesa del planeta Júpiter era mi hermana menor.

Makoto se asombró y todos voltearon a verla.

— Entonces… por eso me dio ese sentimiento tan raro cuando te conocí — afirmó.

— Supongo que sentiste familiaridad con mi recuerdo.

Makoto lo miró fijamente pero después agachó la cabeza imperceptiblemente sonrojada.

— Pero, no es como si te quisiera sólo porque digas que fuiste mi hermano en otra vida. Se siente algo extraño y es como si fuéramos buenos amigos, pero para mí sigues siendo Naoki Kaminari, no tengo un solo recuerdo de ti de la época del Milenio de Plata.

Naoki no supo identificar con qué intención le decía aquello, parecía confundida, molesta pero a la vez feliz. Entendía que era difícil y además él había tenido más tiempo que ella de aceptar lo que sentía su corazón. No iba a presionarla, pese al enorme deseo que tenía de abrazarla como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó Taiki.

— Ustedes son Scouts también ¿cierto? — le dijo Naoki con una sonrisa.

— No somos de esta galaxia, pero sí — respondió Seiya.

— Bien, supongo que no es mi asunto — Naoki desvió la vista en modo de aceptación — algo más, veamos. Bueno, según recuerdo todos nosotros tenemos medallones como éste — entonces sacó el mismo dije que había utilizado la noche en que Haruka murió — cada uno representando nuestro planeta y al mismo tiempo la inclinación de nuestras hermanas.

Naoki colocó el emblema en la mesa, acercándolo a Makoto para que pudieran apreciarlo mejor.

— Siento un poder emanar de él — dijo ésta mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos — como si resonara con migo.

— Esto se le entregaba al hijo varón de las familias reales. De hecho, si usted hubiera tenido un hermano princesa, también se le hubiera dado uno a él, pero fue hija única así que no hubo necesidad.

— No me hables de usted Naoki, no seas tan formal — Usagi reía un poco apenada.

— Lo siento Usagi, está en mi etiqueta cuando recuerdo quién eres.

— Por eso no hay problema, le perderás todo respeto cuando la veas realmente como es — dijo Rei con la vista dirigida a otro lado.

— ¡Eso fue muy cruel! — le gritó Usagi con los ojos llorosos.

— Sí, sí — dijo Rei desganada.

La tarde transcurrió agradable, las pláticas se hicieron amenas, Makoto guardó su distancia con Naoki pero intentó platicar un poco más con él.

Así, se agregaba un integrante más a esa gran familia que eran las Sailor Scouts. Esa noche Usagi habló con Setsuna por teléfono, explicándole lo ocurrido, pidiéndole que le contara a Michiru toda la historia, ellas no habían ido en persona por la condición de ésta, así que decidieron que sería mejor así, después presentarían oficialmente a Naoki.

Setsuna contó la historia completa a Hotaru y Michiru, las cuales escucharon atentamente, haciendo las mismas preguntas que las demás, y sin estar conforme con esto decidieron hacer una visita corta al Templo Hikawa un par de días después. Naoki las recibió con gusto y explicó ampliamente lo que ya había contado. Junto con estas se encontraban Luna y Artemis, los cuales eran inundados con las mismas cuestiones, ni si quiera ellos recordaban nada de lo que él contaba. Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna y Artemis, fueron los más reticentes en aceptar del todo la historia de Naoki, pero todo parecía factible, y Naoki no podía ser más real, los dos gatos sintieron efectivamente el poder de Sailor Jupiter emanar del pendiente.

Michiru al final, estrechó la mano de Naoki, diciéndole que ella intentaría confiar en él, ya que gracias a su ayuda ahora Haruka podía descansar en un lugar indicado. Naoki se limitó a sonreírle y sujetarle la mano firmemente.

Usagi había intentado explicarle a Mamoru lo sucedido, pero éste se encontraba tan ocupado que no había tenido oportunidad si quiera de verlo un corto tiempo.

 

* * *

 

 

Así pasó poco más de una semana, Naoki se convirtió en una imagen rutinaria en la vida de todas las Scouts, y ya todos estaban más tranquilos con su presencia.

En el departamento de Ami la luz naranja del sol se colaba por las ventanas, ella se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras la ropa giraba en la lavadora. De pronto un sonido cotidiano la sacó de su fantasía entre hojas, era el timbre de la puerta. Ami se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Si, quién es?

— Asumo que este es el departamento de la señorita Ami Mizuno — recibió como respuesta Ami del otro lado de la puerta. Era una voz masculina, y de alguna manera sentía que ya la había escuchado antes.

— Sí, así es — se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta, pero no vio a nadie, lo cual le pareció extraño.

— Vaya, entonces estaba en lo correcto desde el principio.

Ami no sabía si abrir la puerta, tenía el pestillo corrido pero ni si quiera así se sintió segura para ver quién era.

— ¿Podemos hablar de frente? quisiera ver tus hermosos ojos azules — continuó el hombre.

— ¿Disculpe? — no sabía si sentirse ofendida o asustada, no por el halago, sino por la imprudencia de alguien ir a esas horas a un departamento desconocido con alguien que al parecer, había estado acosando.

— No te preocupes, soy yo Masato, debes de recordarme Mercury.

Ami se exaltó al escuchar la palabra “Mercury” y abrió exaltada la puerta sin quitar el pestillo. Del otro lado  se encontraba el chico de cabello negro del elevador

— Ah… es usted, el joven que me “apartó” el elevador — Ami intentó tranquilizarse, tal vez había escuchado mal.

— Sí, ese soy yo — le dijo mientras sonreía con el mismo porte que ya había visto Ami anteriormente, sonriéndole dulcemente.

— ¿Cómo supo dónde vivía?

— De la misma manera que averigüé tu nombre — le respondió él sin inmutarse.

— No debe ser muy fiable, me llamó Mercury — Ami intentaba sacar toda la información posible sin dejarse al descubierto.

— Eso eres ¿no? Sailor Mercury — afirmó.

— Creo que está equivocado — comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

— No creo que haya más de una Ami Mizuno de cabello corto, azul, unos ojos preciosos que hacen juego con su cabello de un azul aún más reluciente, un coeficiente intelectual tan alto y con una dulce y gentil sonrisa.

— ¿Dulce… ojos preciosos? — Se le subió un poco el color a las mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de halagos.

— ¿Entonces, eres esa Ami Mizuno o no? — él le hablaba con cortesía, sus palabras iban cargadas de una cierta elegancia, lo cual encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia.

— Supongo que sí, pero…

— No se diga más, entonces sí eres Sailor Mercury. Heme aquí, ante ti nuevamente, La persona que más te ama en este mundo, me rindo a tus pies. Por favor, abre la puerta, prometo no pasar del marco si es que tú no lo deseas. No es mi estilo hacer esto pero, si es por ti, sabes que lo haré.

Antes de razonar lo que hacía, Ami estaba cerrando la puerta nuevamente para poder quitar los seguros, y nuevamente la abrió quedando de frente con el chico de ojos grises.

_Que hermosos ojos_ — pensó Ami al mirarlo fijamente.

— Yo realmente no sé qué decirle, viene aquí profesándome ¿amor? y llamándome Sailor Mercury, creo que realmente está equivocándose de persona, ¿cómo puede decir qué es la persona que más me ama si ni siquiera me conoce?

— No me… recuerdas — afirmó en un susurro.

— Lo único que recuerdo es ese encuentro en el elevador.

— Tal vez sí me equivoqué. Tú, no me amas ¿cierto? — un dejo de tristeza cruzaba su talante.

— No — Ami se sonrojó todavía más — ¿cómo podría?

— Pero tú me conoces — dijo en una súplica.

— Joven, creo que está intentando sacar agua de un pozo vacío.

Ami comenzaba a sentir tristeza por el chico, percibía sincero dolor en sus ojos. De pronto le llegó a la cabeza, ¿cómo no lo había recordado antes?, lo que había platicado con Naoki el otro día, podría ser que él fuera uno de esos príncipes, incluso su propio hermano, o por la manera en que hablaba, tal vez el fuera… Agachó la cabeza para pensar cómo preguntarle acerca de eso, cuando de pronto sintió una extraña soledad, como si algo faltara. Al levantar la cabeza el chico ya no estaba con ella, volteó en ambas direcciones del pasillo buscándolo, y lo alcanzó a ver de frente al elevador mirándolo con los ojos cargados en tristeza. Las puertas se abrieron con la inconfundible campanilla, ella corrió tras él, extrañada de que se hubiera ido así nada más, él había mostrado unos modales excepcionales, y haberse ido sin despedirse, sin si quiera decir palabra, por alguna razón sabía que no era su estilo, _sabía_ que él no era así.

Fue muy tarde cuando gritó “espere” porque este ya estaba descendiendo en el aparato. Si esperaba a que el elevador se detuviera tal vez lo perdería, así que inmediatamente tomó las escaleras y bajó siguiendo el ruido del elevador, pero ya no oía nada. Llegó a la planta baja, la recepción pero el ascensor ya no se movía, corrió a las puertas principales pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado, pensó que lo había perdido y que había perdido una gran oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas no pueden ser sencillas?, justo cuando me decido en preguntarle, él desaparece.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y desilusión, y con un sentimiento de derrota que estaba surgiendo extrañamente en su corazón, regresó a su apartamento.

 

* * *

 

— Por eso Rei, perdóname, ya pasó más de una semana — Naoki le rogaba a Rei mientras ésta mantenía su inexorable postura.

— Pues sí pero realmente hiciste que me preocupara — decía mientras limpiaba un mueble de la sala.

— Ya pagué con creses ¿no es así?, por favor.

— Naoki llevas toda la semana así, ¿piensas seguir molestándome?

— Toda la vida si es necesario — éste se encontraba parado en la puerta, rogándole a Rei desde ahí mientras ésta le daba la espalda hacia el mueble.

— Sería muy fastidioso.

— Vamos, por favor, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo.

— Déjame en paz, ¿No deberías estar con la princesa de la cual estás tan enamorado? — a Rei se le había salido esto sin pensarlo, directo del corazón, y mientras lo decía miró fijamente a Naoki.

Éste se sonrojó sin pensarlo y comenzó a tartamudear.

— Eso… bueno, ¿es por eso por lo que estás tan enojada?

— ¿Por qué habría de enojarme algo así? — volvió a darle la espalda.

— Rei… verás… no sé si es un buen momento pero…

— Buenas tardes — se escuchó una voz masculina en el fondo.

Rei se levantó inmediatamente pasando de largo a Naoki. Se dirigió a la puerta principal con Naoki suspirando y refunfuñando justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Si, buenas tardes? — dijo ella al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a un chico parado.

— Ah, ¿Aquí vive Naoki Kaminari?

— ¿Eh? — Rei se sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a tener una persona ayudando en el tempo con vida social.

— ¡Eiji! — gritó Naoki a espaldas de Rei mientras corría a saludarlo.

— Por un momento creí que me había equivocado de lugar — le dijo éste.

— ¿En serio?, estuviste aquí el otro día.

— No era lo mismo, aquel día… bueno, te contaré luego, ¿tienes tiempo?

Naoki miró a Rei, pidiéndole sin palabras permiso para salir.

— No llegues tarde, tienes que ayudar a Yuichiro a preparar la cena. — Diciendo esto se introdujo en la casa.

— Ni si quiera volteó a verme — le dijo Eiji.

— Está molesta — Naoki le sonrió apenado.

— La princesa Mars, no te creo — le dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que Naoki respondió con una risita. — Ni si quiera preguntaré por qué, ven, te invito a un café.

— Bien, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

 

Llegaron a un café cercano, pidieron una bebida caliente cada uno y un panecillo para acompañarla.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Naoki.

— Siempre me han gustado estos ambientes, el lugar a media luz con el olor del café en el fondo, personas conversando en lo bajo y ligeras y suaves risas acompañando el sonido de los cubiertos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No — dijo Eiji con sinceridad. — No estoy nada bien.

— Aún sigues pensando en lo de Haruka.

— Demasiado, me está haciendo daño, me está matando lentamente por dentro, y cuando creo que encontré paz, pienso en Michiru, la he visto varias veces en la escuela, y sólo la veo cada vez más demacrada, más decaída. No puedo soportarlo.

Eiji colocó la mano sobre la cabeza, después la otra y se recargó sobre ellas con los codos en la mesa, se presionaba con las yemas.

Entonces una mesera les trajo su orden. Miró de reojo a Eiji y se retiró sin más.

— Me duele la cabeza — dijo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Una locura, lo he pensado mucho, durante toda la semana, y creo que estoy decidido ¿serías capaz de cualquier cosa? — levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente en los ojos a Naoki.

— No lo sé, explícame primero qué quieres y calcularé daños, creo.

— Naoki… siempre fuiste realmente mi mejor amigo, no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

— ¿Eiji?, oye esto no me está gustando.

— Prométeme que me vas a ayudar — tomó un trago de su café.

— No lo sé, no sé qué quieres.

Eiji miraba hacia abajo, directamente al vapor que emanaba su bebida, entonces levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su amigo con aparentemente energías renovadas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?, dime, ¿cómo son las princesas en la tierra, son felices?

— Ese no es el tema, quiero que…

— Por favor — lo interrumpió — cuéntame, quiero saber si aquella tragedia sirvió de algo, ¿ellas son felices?, ¿alcanzaste a conocer a Haruka?, ¿era feliz?, ¿y Michiru?

Naoki no sabía qué hacer, sentía que si respondía las preguntas Eiji desaparecería al final, estaba empezando a sentir una barrera entre los dos, una despedida lenta, suave y silenciosa. Entonces comenzó a responder.

 

* * *

 

Ami había terminado de hacer las tareas de la casa, lo único que faltaba era salir al supermercado más cercano y comprar algunas cosas que le había encargado su mamá. Tardó un poco más de lo planeado, ya que el lugar estaba más lleno de lo común, se encontraba regresando a su casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Se apresuró ya que no le gustaba estar sola en la calle a esas horas.

El tacón de sus zapatos sonaba por la acera, la gente pasaba de largo como si no existiera, no había tanta gente como le hubiera gustado para sentirse segura, aunque a quién engañaba, si alguien la atacaba lo más seguro es que la gente la evitaría como si fuera un bicho raro, eran escasos los héroes en ese país.

De pronto notó que se escuchaban unos pasos detrás de ella, muy cerca.

_No, creo que estoy nerviosa solamente_ — pensó.

Pero los pasos la seguían, siempre el mismo sonido constante a una distancia prudente. Decidió girarse de golpe, si veía a alguien sospechoso correría al departamento. Contó hasta tres y volteó.

— ¡Vaya!, ya te habías tardado, empezaba a preocuparme. Llevo más de quince minutos siguiéndote.

— Joven, es usted — dijo Ami aliviada.

Frente a ella se erguía Masato con una mirada ligeramente molesta.

— Me preocupa que vayas por ahí sola y tan descuidadamente.

— Sí lo había oído, pero tenía miedo de voltear. Me alegro de que sea usted.

— De acuerdo, te perdono entonces — Él se encontraba cruzado de brazos con una postura seria, pero al decir esto los bajó y le sonrió amablemente a Ami.

— Joven, me recuerda su nombre por favor — le dijo Ami un poco apenada, con todo el asunto de la plática de medio día apenas había puesto atención a este detalle.

Masato hizo una mueca y un sonido de molestia con la boca. Luego suspiró resignado.

— Me llamo Masato.

— Es un poco descortés de su parte enojarse porque  no recuerdo su nombre, cuando usted se marchó sin decir palabra en la tarde, ni si quiera despedirse — no estaba enojada, ni si quiera ofendida, pero en alguna parte de ella sentía que no era estilo de Masato el no ser un caballero perfecto.

— ¿Sin despedirme? — Dijo sorprendido — jamás haría eso.

— Claro que sí, sólo agaché la cabeza un seguro y usted se había ido. — y pese a todo, sentía el derecho de reprocharle esa falta de cortesía.

— Ese “movimiento de cabeza”, ¿no fue la respuesta a mi pregunta? — sonaba realmente consternado.

— ¿Cuál pregunta? — se sorprendió Ami.

— Después de que cruelmente me dijiste que estaba intentando sacar agua de un pozo vacío, esperé un momento, pensé en qué podía hacer, así que te dije: “¿Quieres que te deje sola?, tal vez necesitas tiempo, y debo investigar unas cosas, Mizuno Ami, me retiro”, justo después bajaste la cabeza como si me evitaras, y supuse que eso sería tu respuesta.

— No recuerdo que me dijera nada, yo estaba pensando en mis cosas — Ami en ese momento recordó la urgencia que tenía en preguntarle acerca de lo que les había comentado Naoki, pero ¿cómo preguntarle a un perfecto extraño algo así?

— Vaya, entonces me equivoqué, te pido disculpas por mi descortesía.

— Aunque aún sigo pensando que es demasiada casualidad — le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Por qué te mentiría?

— ¿Y por qué no lo haría?, hasta donde yo sé, no lo conozco.

— Supongo que tienes un punto ahí, si tomamos tú lógica.

Masato pensó por un momento qué podría hacer para que ella le creyera, ahora que estaba completamente seguro de que era Sailor Mercury.

— Bien, como sea, esto me está fastidiando — dijo como si ya no soportara más y tomó las bolsas que Ami estaba cargando. — Te acompaño a tu casa mientras se me ocurre algo.

Entonces pensó en lo más sencillo, las cosas más simples a veces son las correctas.

— De acuerdo, hagamos esto, me llevo tus bolsas y te acompaño a tu departamento, así no te vas sola a casa, y de camino te cuento una larga, larga historia.

Ami lo miró curiosa.

— Pero si se entretiene mucho conmigo le haré llegar muy tarde a su casa.

— Pues a menos que cierren el elevador no funcione y cierren las escaleras, no veo manera en que pueda llegar tan noche a mi departamento.

— Cierto, la primera vez lo encontré fuera del elevador, ¿vives en ese edificio?

— Así es, no me costó nada la primera vez, sólo tuve que subir un piso para llegar a tu departamento — comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Ami se quedó parada mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida mientras él avanzaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Aún no le he dicho que puede acompañarme. Y usted ya tiene mis bolsas y se encamina a mi departamento.

— Lo sé, pero mientras discutimos la posibilidad de acompañarte y llevar tus bolsas, tus manos se están cansando al estar soportando el peso de éstas, así que decidí que fuera cual fuera tu decisión, te quitaré una carga el mayor tiempo posible.

Ami sonrió complacida, le pareció un acto sumamente dulce, aunque aparentemente para él era simplemente una acción, nada para impresionarla, Masato era simplemente así, un caballero.

— Bien, escucho su larga, larga historia joven.

— Llámame Masato, no me siento cómodo si me hablas de “usted”.

— De acuerdo joven Masato.

— Sólo Masato — remarcó con un puchero.

Ami rió. — De acuerdo, de acuerdo — accedió.

— Bien, mi historia comienza hace muchos años, cientos, miles tal vez, ya no estoy seguro, existía un reino en la luna llamado Milenio de Plata…

Ami volteó a verlo sorprendida interrumpiéndolo súbitamente.

— ¿Milenio de Plata?

— Así es — Masato comenzaba a temer que Ami no tuviera recuerdos como Sailor Scout, lo único que lo hizo continuar es que le había preguntado directamente a Kouki. — ¿Puedo continuar?

— Ah, sí, lo siento.

— Bien, en ese reino existía una princesa llamada Serenity, la cual era protegida directa o indirectamente por seis guerreras.

_¿Seis, cuáles dos está omitiendo?_ — pensó Ami.

— El destino las eligió sobre todas las chicas posibles, a ella y a sus hermanos.

_No puedo creer lo difícil que me parecía preguntarle y lo fácil que a él le está siendo contarlo_ — pensó Ami mientras sonreía gustosa. — _Pero aún no ha dicho nada que me indique que él es uno de esos hermanos._

— Las princesas cuidaban del bienestar de la Princesa Serenity, pero sus hermanos tenían otro tipo de obligación, otra tarea — esto lo dijo con cierta melancolía.

— Pensé que sería algo obvio como: ser los protectores del Príncipe Endymion — fue tarde cuando Ami se dio cuenta que esto lo había dicho en voz alta y la delataba completamente, giró lentamente hacia Masato para asegurarse de haber sido escuchada o no.

Él la miraba casi sin expresión, únicamente levantó las cejas, cerró los ojos y sonrió, y como si desde el comienzo se hubiera acordado que la conversación debía ser sin secretos, él continuó hablando, respondiendo a la suposición.

— No, tal vez es algo que cualquiera podría pensar como lógica, si ellas protegen a la princesa, ellos al príncipe, pero no. Cabe recordar que el amor entre la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion no era aceptado, por lo tanto, no hay relación alguna entre los protectores de los planetas y él. Nosotros, tal vez cargábamos un peso muy diferente a nuestras hermanas.

Ami escuchó esto atentamente, él no lo notó pero esa última frase lo delataba completamente.

— ¿Nosotros? — le dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

No se percató de lo que había dicho hasta que ella lo hizo evidente, se había introducido tanto en sus recuerdos que comenzó hablar en primera persona. Había hecho un salto muy grande en su historia.

— Así que sí se trataba de eso, eres el hermano de una Sailor Scout, yo estaba en lo cierto.

Él le sonrió.

— Y Kaminari lo dijo: “Con lo único que puedo guiarme es con su apariencia.” ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?, tú cabello, la forma en que miras, y aunque tus ojos no son violetas son idénticos en forma, además ese porte de dureza, eres tan parecido a Rei.

Él la miró confuso.

— ¿No eres el hermano de Rei? — le dijo Ami.

— ¿Quién es Rei?

Ami quiso regresar el tiempo, antes de ese lapsus de verborrea, temió haber dicho algo que la delatara, y peor aún, acababa de involucrar a su amiga.

— No quise… lo que pasa es que… no…

— ¡Claro! — La interrumpió Masato — así como tú te llamas Mizuno Ami, el nombre de ella debió haber cambiado, así como el mío ¿no es así?, y ahora que lo mencionas, los escuché hablando y se dijo ese nombre, Rei… ¡Rei Hino!, Sailor Mars, hasta recuerdo haber pensado que nuestros apellidos se parecían.

Ami suspiró aliviada — por un momento creí que había cometido un gran error. Y como te conocí justo el día en que Kaminari nos contó todo esto, sentí que era demasiada coincidencia. Y una semana después llegas a mi puerta y comienzas a hablar de Sailor Mercury y…

Ami se detuvo en seco, no era verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

— No, no es así, a ti te conocí un día antes, lo del elevador fue antes de que Kaminari nos contara todo, tenías esa mirada desde entonces, y me llamaste por mi nombre. Sabías todo esto desde hace una semana.

— A decir verdad desde hacía dos, pero tenía que estar seguro de que fueras tú.

— Eres real — le susurró.

— No podría ser menos irreal.

— Te pido una sincera disculpa, no quería hacerte pasar por todo esto pero…

— Lo sé, no puedes confiar fácilmente cuando eres quien eres.

— Estoy emocionada, podrías contarme más ¿qué es lo que sabes?, ¿qué recuerdas?, ¿cómo te sientes al haber sido un chico común y de pronto recordar que no lo eres? , ¿cómo fue que empezó todo?, ¿en verdad tienes esos sentimientos?, ¿los comenzaste a sentir de un día para otro?, ¿qué sientes al pensar que podrías volver a ver a tu hermana?, Kaminari tenía una misión ¿tú también la tienes?, ¿Conoces a Kaminari?, ¿te es familiar su nombre?

Ami se había detenido en seco para bombardearlo con preguntas, Masato comenzó a sentirse abrumado, y su respuesta para todo fue un suspiro y una sonrisa divertida.

— Disculpa mi falta de memoria, pero no puedo recordar una pregunta sin olvidar la siguiente.

— Lo lamento — se sentía apenada, y se alegró de que él no recordara todas las preguntas, hubo algunas que deseó no haber hecho.

— Recuerdo algo de “¿Qué sabes, qué recuerdas?” y algo de Naoki.

Ami ordenó sus pensamientos y el resto del camino preguntó todo lo que quería saber, en esencia era lo mismo que les había contado Naoki. Masato tampoco sabía la razón tan repentina de haber recobrado la memoria, tampoco supo por qué ellas no los recordaban, pese a que ellos lo hacían claramente. Al final, como última prueba Masato mostró su medallón, en el centro tenía un rubí envuelto en llamas, era de colores rojos, amarillos y naranjas, destellaba como si estuviera realmente en llamas.

Estaban llegando al edificio departamental.

— Quisiera encontrar una forma de investigar acerca de esto.

— Siempre ha sido tu fuerte, investigar, estudiar, trabajar duro, siempre consigues tus metas — Masato miraba al cielo con aire nostálgico — Siempre te dije que yo no era así, no es para mí el ser tan pasivo, si comienzo a buscar mi meta en libros, o sentado por horas investigando, me desesperó, por eso siempre admiré eso de ti.

Él le causaba una sensación extraña, realmente le agradaba que la halagara de esa manera, y parecía conocerla muy bien.

— Bien, dejo estas bolsas en tu departamento y me retiro al mío — le dijo mientras iban entrando por la puerta principal.

— No tienes que hacer eso, aquí está bien, no quisiera ser una…

— No, te he dicho millones de veces que no eres una molestia, ni mucho menos me causas alguna. — le dijo fastidiado.

Se estaba haciendo una costumbre entre ellos interrumpirse, adivinando el pensamiento del otro. Ante esta frase él se detuvo en seco y la miró extrañado.

— Lo lamento, dije eso sin pensar, creo que fue un reflejo, ni si quiera te dejé terminar, no sé si ibas a decir “molestia” realmente, aunque en verdad siento como si ya te lo hubiera advertido muchas veces.

Ella le sonrió y con una dulce mirada dio un paso al frente acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

— También siento que ya me lo habías advertido antes, además, aunque sólo ha pasado una hora, me parece que sé todo de ti, también que hemos conversado durante siglos y siglos, en una plática interminable y totalmente mágica.

El rió ligeramente.

— Quién lo diría, también tienes tu lado romántico — hizo una cara de asco y después sonrió dulcemente.

— Para ser todo un caballero haces bromas muy crueles — le dijo con falso enojo.

— El que sea un caballero no tiene nada que ver con que me guste molestar a las personas.

— De hecho sí.

— Bueno, así soy, que me aguante quién pueda.

Masato bajó las bolsas y se cruzó de brazos, ella sabía que no estaba realmente ofendido, era sólo que siempre había sido un poco orgulloso y le costaba admitir sus errores.

— Me encantaría ver el momento en que te reúnas con tu hermana — iba a agacharse por las bolsas, pero él las tomó primero.

— Eso si quieres ver una batalla campal, muchos gritos y sangre. Si es así, entonces sí quieres verme parado frente a ella… aunque no sé si aún conserve ese espíritu luchador y su carácter explosivo.

— Sí, aún los tiene.

— Desearía poder verla ya, tal vez me la presentes otro día.

— Será un placer.

— Siempre me gustó que jamás te enojabas con mis bromas, y sabías tolerarme, gracias.

Subieron al elevador, tenían un sentimiento extraño en el corazón, Ami no podía dejar de sonreír, pero guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la existencia del otro en la soledad, sólo se escuchaba el siseo del aparato al moverse, y con la campanilla del elevador, la cual había marcado casi todos los encuentros con Masato, el tiempo terminaba y el silencio también. Él comenzó a hablar de un tema como si hubieran estado platicando hacía tiempo.

— No me importó, al contrario, me alegré.

— ¿Eh?

Masato se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada. — Redescubrir mi amor por ti, no fue de la noche a la mañana, cada vez que te veía me enamoraba más y más, de la forma en que tomabas tan cuidadosamente tu maletín con una mano mientras leías un libro con la otra.

Ella guardó silencio, esa era la respuesta a dos de las preguntas que le había bombardeado veinte minutos atrás, preguntas de las que se había arrepentido.

— Cuando decidí aceptar que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti, fue cuando poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos. Aun sí desde antes sentí una extraña familiaridad con tus movimientos, tu sonrisa me remontaba a tiempos lejanos, y por varios días quise creer que estaba destinado a amarte, y que ya te había amado en la antigüedad, que habíamos sido amantes incapaces de estar juntos y volvía a encontrarte después de muchos años.

Sus corazones latían agresivamente, Ami estaba embelesada con él. Por una u otra razón, volvieron a guardar silencio hasta llegar al apartamento, Masato la ayudó a meter las bolsas y se retiró inmediatamente, no era de caballeros estar con una señorita en una habitación cuando está sola, se despidió dulce y cortésmente retirándose al piso de abajo.

Esa noche Ami no pudo estudiar, de hecho no pudo hacer nada más, se recostó en su cama y abrazaba su almohada mientras pensaba en Masato, deseando recordar los días del Milenio de Plata, pero algo le oprimió el pecho al pensar en aquellos tiempos, una angustia crecía en su interior, pero no quiso prestarle importancia, por primera vez lo ignoró, no deseaba que nada le arruinara esa noche tan maravillosa en la cual había experimentado el más bello sentimiento.

 

_Continuará. . ._


End file.
